Etre ou paraître
by San2378
Summary: Santana sent que Brittany lui échappe. Se situe dans l'épisode deux de la saison trois. Amitié Quinn/Santana ; Couples : BRITTANA & Quick. Chapitre 8 et épilogue contiennent scènes citronnées.
1. Chapter 1

Le recours aux flashbacks se voit par : "_italique_".

J'ai du mal à retranscrire le caractère des personnages et j'avoue ne pas m'en être formalisée du tout.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

- Je le savais. Je te connais, tu sais. Je ne suis pas étonnée que tu aies réagis ainsi. Mais tu l'aimes. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu espérais m'entendre dire que c'est mal ? Que tu te trompes ? Que ce n'est pas ça l'amour ? Tu voulais que je te regarde dans les yeux et que je te dise que cela te passera ? Je peux juste te dire que tu n'as pas de problème, tu es normale, parfaitement normale. Tu l'aimes. C'est tout. Ton seul problème, c'est que tu as peur d'avouer, de t'avouer, que ça ne te passera pas avec quelques bonnes nuits de sommeil et quelques cuites la veille. Tu as peur d'ouvrir les yeux parce que si tu les ouvrais, tu verras que tu as plus besoin d'elle que tu ne l'admet, que tu es plus heureuse quand elle est près de toi. Tu comprendrais enfin que c'est elle et puis c'est tout ! Et surtout, tu comprendrais que le problème, ce n'est pas Artie, c'est toi, Santana. L'ennui, c'est que je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux à ta place. Tant que tu ne seras pas prête, elle ne sera pas tienne. A McKinley, oui, ce sera dur, mais n'oublie pas que tu es Santana Lopez. Tu peux foutre des frissons de terreur à un moustique qui vole de l'autre côté de la classe.

Je fermais les yeux sous l'impact de ses mots, ces mots qui étaient déjà en moi, enfouis bien au fond, protégés par les débris de mon coeur devenu dur, par mon orgueil et ma fierté. Je sentis un frisson remonter le long de mon dos et me secouer. Une explosion. Tout avait explosé. Quinn Fabray venait de réduire à néant les remparts qui camouflaient ce que j'avais besoin de me cacher. Une bouffée de colère montait, bouffée que je réprimais aussitôt. Mon orgueil réagissait, bien, tout n'était pas détruit. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et me faire mal. Mes yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. Je n'arrivais pas à étouffer cette bouffée de peine qui me prenait. Merde, je préférais, et de loin, l'orgueil.

- Santana ?

Quinn m'appelait. J'inspirais une dernière fois une grande bouffée d'oxygène et ouvris les yeux. Aucune larme n'y perlait, mais mes yeux rougis devaient être sans équivoque quant à mon état actuel. Comment j'en suis arrivée à parler de choses aussi intimes avec ma plus ancienne rivale ?

"_J'avais besoin de chanter. Ca me manquait. C'est quelque chose que j'avais eu du mal à laisser tomber. Mais j'avais besoin d'être quelqu'un, et au Glee Club, je n'étais personne. Maintenant, je suis juste le traître qui a fait flamber comme un tiramisu leur foutu piano violet. Avec Sue, j'étais quelqu'un, aucun slushie, personne qui hésite avant de me laisser passer quand je marche dans les couloirs. Non, mon chemin était tout tracé et sans obstacle quelconque. J'avais tout à nouveau. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que chanter me manquait réellement. C'est pourquoi je me rendais à l'auditorium, heureuse de pouvoir me libérer de cette envie, de ce besoin._

_La porte, sous le coup de mon enthousiasme, s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tant pis, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. A part Berry, peut-être. Mais quand bien même elle était là, je pourrais toujours déguiser cette intrusion en séance d'humiliation. Ca aussi, ça me manquait. Mais non, aucune voix brayante n'est venue titiller mes tympans. Très bien. J'avançais, oubliant toute prudence, et aperçus Quinn qui se tenait devant moi. Moins bien. Elle ne faisait plus partie du Glee Club et je ne pouvais pas lui lancer quelques piques mordantes qui étaient devenus ma marque de fabrique et qui venaient si naturellement parce que je la respectais. Malgré notre éternelle compétiton, c'est une fille pour laquelle j'avais beaucoup de respect, et j'en suis la première étonnée. Je l'aimais bien, et je peux même affirmer que si elle n'était pas toujours en première place, nous aurions pu être amies. J'avais le corps de Puck, elle avait son coeur, je suis la plus sexy, elle est la plus jolie, capitaine et moi second. Elle est le sommet de la pyramide. Elle l'était, en tous cas. Depuis la rentrée, j'assiste à sa chute. C'est devenu une épave, et malgré mon indifférence totale pour ce qu'on appelle l'espèce humaine, la voir souffrir ainsi me fait mal. Mais surtout, en fait, si je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos et faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vue, c'est parce qu'elle pleurait. Et qu'elle m'avait vue. Oui, bon, c'était surtout parce qu'elle m'avait vue. Elle avait levé ses yeux larmoyants vers moi. Quinn Fabray, la numéro toutes compétitions confondues, avait besoin d'aide. Elle est tombée tellement bas qu'elle en est venue à jeter ce regard suppliant au premier venu, à n'importe qui. Moi."_

- Santana ?

- C'est dur...

- Tout est dur. Elle en vaut la peine ? (d'une voix douce.)

- Elle vaut toutes les peines.. (chuchotant.)

Elle me fit un petit sourire triomphant.

- Alors voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Q. Etre avec Britt signifie perdre le contrôle !

- Je sais que tu as peur de ce que les autres peuvent dire dans ton dos, tu me l'as déjà expliqué, hum, plusieurs fois. Mais San, tu es une garce ! Certains parlent dans ton dos, certains parlent dans le mien, tout le monde parle dans le dos de tout le monde ! Je te l'accorde, dans ton cas, c'est avec crainte. Mais réfléchis, si tu t'affiches avec Brittany, tu te contrôleras enfin toi ! Toi et tes émotions. Tu ne contrôleras plus les autres élèves, ou moins, mais c'est toi qui compte. Concentre toi seulement sur Brittany, et je suis sûre que tu trouveras la force qu'il te manque.

- J'ai essayé. , avec rancoeur.

- Tu le penses sincèrement ?

- Bon, ça suffit, Princesse ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça !

"_Quinn avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux quand je m'étais assise près d'elle. Je lui caressais maladroitement les cheveux, vraiment mal à l' diable console-t-on les gens ? C'est vrai, quoi, aucun manuel ne peut nous l'apprendre ! Et pour compliquer le tout, il a fallu que chacun soit différent. Comment savoir bien s'y prendre ? Je sais m'occuper de Brittany, je la connais par coeur. Mais Perfect Quinn, ou ce qu'il en restait, était là, en train de pleurer dans mes bras, et je ne la connais pas. J'étais restée près d'elle en silence, sachant tout de même qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se confier facilement. Elle a toujours mis l'apparence au premier plan. En cela, je dirais que l'on se ressemble. Je crois que mes caresses l'apaisaient, et commençaient à la calmer et à la mettre en confiance. Tout a commencé quand elle a murmuré Beth... ."_

- Parce que tu ne vas pas bien !

- Et alors ? Personne ne va bien, tu comptes sauver tout le monde ? Commence par Berry, cette fille a des tas et des tas de problèmes !

- Très bien, puisque tu es si bornée, je te laisse seule. Et tu resteras toujours seule, Santana, félicitations !

Je me sentais coupable. Après tout, elle voulait juste m'aider, mais sentir la colère m'a fait un bien fou, comme une libération. Je la regardais partir, les sourcils froncés. Je l'avais vexée.

- Attends. Tu comptes faire quoi pour Beth ?

Elle se tourna vers moi alors qu'elle avait déjà atteint la porte.

- Me battre. Je vais affirmer qui je suis vraiment. Tu devrais essayer.

Je n'avais plus envie de chanter finalement. Quinn était sortie. Elle m'avait parlé de Beth, de son changement soudain et plus elle parlait, plus je m'étais rendue compte qu'au fond, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Je n'ai fais que la pousser un peu. Je regrettais m'être confiée aussi facilement ensuite. Non, je regrettais d'être entrée dans cette salle, je regrettais d'être entrée au Glee Club. Tellement faible. Je suis faible ? J'ai tout perdu en gagnant ? Ou tout gagné en perdant ? Mon sourire revint enfin, ce sourire que j'aime afficher. Déterminé. Je suis Santana Lopez, et Santana Lopez gagne toujours. Déterminée. Et quand bien, elle ne perd jamais seule. Et moi, je veux tout, et cette fois, je ne perdrais rien, j'ai déjà trop perdu. Et oui, j'aime Brittany, je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Je l'aime tellement que je sais qu'elle est faite pour moi parce que personne ne peut l'aimer plus. Et cela ne me faisait plus mal de me l'avouer. Elle est à moi, et la seule chose qui me faisait mal, c'est qu'elle me manquait. Le seul obstacle ? Le Glee Club.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

J'étais à mon casier quand, soudain, le couloir devint silencieux. Je me retournais, intriguée et vis des lycéens stupides regarder avec des yeux étonnés dans la même direction. Suivant leurs regards, je découvris l'objet de leur stupéfaction. Il est possible que pendant une fraction de seconde, on ait pu lire la surprise dans mes yeux, mais rapidement je la fis disparaître, et laissa à la place un petit sourire victorieux s'afficher. Perfect Quinn était de retour, dans son bel uniforme des Cheerios et se pavanait dans mon couloir. Elle l'avait fait. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire dégager Becky et rester co-capitaine avec Quinn. Je ne comprenais pas ce que cette petite peste venait faire dans l'équipe, elle n'avait aucune des compétences requises. Et puis, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi après ma récente dispute avec Quinn, et je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais apprécié qu'elle soit là pour moi. Je m'étais dis que, peut-être, on aurait pu devenir amies. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours m'être utile. En admettant qu'elle ne me prenne pas ma place, bien entendu. Elle vint se poser devant moi, tout sourire. Elle m'a remerciée, ça m'a fait bizarre mais j'ai acquiescé. Puis elle me conta rapidement ses projets et je déchanta bien vite :

- "Quoi ? Comment ça tu retournes au Glee Club ? Tu peux pas, pas après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Et Sue ne l'acceptera jamais."

- "Sue n'a rien à dire, elle a besoin de moi pour remporter les nationales et retrouver sa fameuse gloire perdue."

Je perdais patience, bras croisés, tapant nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Son discours était ahurissant. Stupide.

- "Pourquoi tu retournes là-bas ?"

- "C'est notre famille, San."

- "La chorale n'a rien d'une famille. C'est la tienne ? Soit. Bon retour chez les dingos !"

Je tournais déjà les talons, totalement excédée et vexée. Le Glee Club ? Une famille ? Qui a aidé Quinn ? Qui l'a écoutée ? Qui, à part moi, va au-delà de l'image que donne Brittany d'elle-même ? Une famille ? Avec autant de trahisons, non merci la famille... Des exemples défilaient dans ma tête. Ils ont accusé Sam sans rien savoir, sans lui laisser le droit de s'expliquer avant de se faire accuser, ils ont brisé des couples, des coeurs, ont saboté les nationales. Ils ? Mais bien sûr ! Kurt est adorable, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de voir un écriteau clignotant avec écrit "Gay" en gras et souligné six fois le suivre partout, et je m'entends très bien avec Blaine. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas avec Mercedes. J'ai raison, elle se prend pour une diva, ne sait pas aligner deux pas de danse et tient simplement les dernières notes de la chanson de miss Berry en bougeant son horrible derrière. Mais si je devenais objective cinq secondes, je dirai que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle a aidé Quinn, elle aussi. Mais l'objectivité, ce n'est pas pour moi. Mercedes Jones est pathétique, c'est tout. Le couple asiatique n'est pas interessant, ils sont dans le décor. Enfin, sauf Mike qui bouge comme un dieu, et avec qui j'avais de bonnes relations. Quoique, si Tina pouvait se remettre avec Artie... Enfin bref, le problème, c'est Rachel et Finn. Surtout Rachel. La pimbêche et l'idiot. Quel couple magnifique. Plus qu'à le détruire.

Un transfert ? Non, ils sont tous comme d'affreux aimants, ils ne restent jamais très longtemps éloignés. Kurt en est le parfait exemple, même sans mon intervention. Il en pleurait sûrement tous les soirs dans son lit et il passait tout son temps libre avec les New Direction. Berry, plus particulièrement. Au centre de tout, ce petit hobbit coincé.

Séduire Finn serait vain, crétin comme il est.. Le point faible de Berry, c'est son foutu talent. Celui de Finn... mmh.. La crainte de ne pas tout gérer ? Sa place dans l'équipe ? Quinn ? Puck ! Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est convaincre Puck. Je savais toujours m'y prendre avec lui, mais cette fois-ci était différente, plus délicate. Il y avait Beth, et monsieur avait décidé de changer et de devenir un papa modèle. Et puis, Rachel tombera-t-elle dans le panneau encore une fois ? Oui ! Santana, tu es un génie. Faut-il forcément qu'il se couche sur Berry pour que Finn s'énerve ? Il est idiot, certes, mais il y a des limites. Enfin, j'espère. Peu importe. Si on a peur que quelque chose soit vraie et qu'on l'entend dire, on y croira. Le livre de la manipulation trône encore au sommet de mon étagère, je le lisais déjà à mes cinq ans.

Je rentrais dans la salle de cours et m'installa aux côtés de Brittany en jetant un regard noir à Artie qui essayait encore de l'approcher. Il fit demi-tour rapidement en baissant la tête. Sa façon de mimer une victime m'exaspérait. Bon, il ne pouvait pas marcher, pas courir, pas danser et, à mon avis, pas super bien baiser, mais tout de même, le fauteuil n'excuse pas tout !

Je fis un sourire à Brittany qui fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué mon manège mais du coin de l'oeil, j'avais vu ses sourcils se froncer. Tant pis, je ne me sentais pas du tout coupable. Je me plongeais ensuite dans les exercices de maths et, voyant Britt se battre avec les chiffres, j'entrepris de lui expliquer les parties du cours qu'elle avait sûrement oubliées.

- "Tu passes chez moi ce soir ?"

- "Je ne sais pas, San."

- "Aller, Britt ! On s'est presque pas vues des vacances !"

- "Entre amies ?"

Sa prudence me pinçait le coeur. Avait-elle si peur de mes sentiments ? De moi ? Elle dût remarquer mon air peiné puisqu'elle ajouta tout bas :

- "Je ne veux pas que tu aies trop de peine et que tu arrêtes d'être mon amie. Encore."

La fin du cours sonna tandis que j'assimilais ses propos et donc, son angoisse. Je rangea très vite mes affaires et avant de filer, m'arrêta devant Brittany qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste.

- "On préparera ta campagne."

Elle me fit un sourire qui illumina son visage et mon coeur par la même occasion. Elle commença alors à mettre ses cahiers dans son sac et me suivit jusque dans les vestiaires. Le coach nous attendait.

- "Vous êtes en retard, mesdemoiselles. Ta poitrine refaite t'alourdit à ce point, Latina ?"

- "Mathématiques."

- "Matière inutile. J'avais autrefois essayé de la remplacer contre des diffusions de mes meilleurs championnats. Il parait que ça n'aidait pas les abrutis qui encombrent mon lycée à réussir leurs études. J'ai dû faire un blocus pendant trois mois."

- "Je pensais vraiment qu'on faisait des mathématiques pourtant. ", d'une petite voix perdue.

Quinn et le coach regardèrent Brittany étonnées par son intervention. Moi, ça me faisait toujours fondre. Elle était tellement adorable. Quinn se tourna de nouveau vers le coach.

- "Et ?"

- "Ils n'ont pas cédé. Mais j'ai eu un plus grand bureau et on m'a évité les procès des parents des élèves que j'ai enrôlés de force."

- "Ah oui, forcément."

Je ne disais rien, cette discussion ne m'interessait pas. Je cherchais le regard de Brittany qui fronçait les sourcils.

- "Enrôler de force, c'est forcer les gens à rejoindre une armée alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas spécialement envie."

Elle me sourit, ravie de mon expliquation tandis que Sue levait les yeux au ciel. Mais seul le sourire de Brittany comptait.

- "Bien, merci de tes explications, l'immigrée. Maintenant, Quinn, comme je te l'ai dis, Santana et Becky sont co-capitaines. Donc félicitations, tu l'es de nouveau."

Je compris immédiatement et lâchais Brittany des yeux qui, elle, ne semblait pas comprendre et ne réagissait pas.

- "Quoi ? Mais cette phrase n'a aucun sens !"

- "Fabray est de nouveau votre capitaine. Quelque chose à ajouter, sac de sable ?"

Son ton était menaçant, presque ironique et je sus que si je ne voulais pas me retrouver à nouveau en bas de la pyramide, il valait mieux ravaler ma colère et ma fierté.

- "Non, coach. Bon retour dans l'équipe, Quinnie.", avec un sourire hypocrite.

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce coup d'état, mais je voyais bien aussi malgré son air gêné que ça ne la dérangeait pas tellement non plus.

Sue sortit afin de nous laisser nous préparer pendant les deux minutes qu'elle nous avait autorisées.

- "San, je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'elle ferait ça."

- "C'est bon, Quinn. Ton nom a toujours été associé à la première place. Sois gentille, va répandre ta poussière de fée plus loin."

Elle avait cet air déçu que je ne compris pas et que je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Je sortis, la laissant plantée là. J'étais frustrée, et Puck n'était même plus disponible pour me divertir. Quelques petites larmes de ma colère refoulée commencèrent à glisser le long de mes joues. Je les essuyais rageusement avant d'arriver sur le terrain.

L'entraînement se passa de façon exécrable. Comme à son habitude, la coach dénigra chacun de nos parfaits mouvements, mais l'avantage, c'est que je m'étais tellement refermée sur moi-même que ses remarques ne m'atteignaient pas du tout. Je n'attendais pas Brittany lorsque Sylvester nous libéra, enfin, nous congédia plutôt, et fila directement aux douches.

L'eau chaude m'apaisait. Je me relaxais, l'eau tombait lourdement sur mes muscles tendus quand une armée de cheerleaders entra bruyamment. Relaxation finie... Toutes aussi niaises les unes que les autres, prêtes à s'écraser pour leur capitaine, et pour moi. L'uniforme ne fait pas tout. Si elles pouvaient comprendre à quel point elles sont inintéressantes, elles n'oseraient pas piailler comme des petits poussins qui ont été trop longtemps couverts par papa et maman poule. Mais elles sont déjà plus fréquentables que la plupart dans ce lycée.

- "Tu ne m'as pas attendue tout à l'heure."

Cette voix, que je reconnus aussitôt, fit rater un battement à mon coeur. Je me retournais pour faire face à une Brittany en serviette qui avait, sans aucune pudeur, ouvert ma cabine de douche. Bizarrement, je me sentis gênée, vulnérable, d'être ainsi dénudée devant ma meilleure amie qui ne m'avait plus vue dans cette tenue des plus simples depuis longtemps.

- "Euh.. Britt.."

Elle ignora mon malaise et referma la porte de la cabine après y être entrée. On avait l'habitude de prendre nos douches ensemble, avant. Cela ne gênait personne, et aucune de ces niaises ici présentes ne s'étaient douté de quelque chose tant on avait toujours été proches. Mais ça, c'était autrefois, quand tout allait bien, quand je ne savais pas encore à quel point je l'aimais, elle et pas seulement son corps. Vachement bien foutu, cela dit. C'était quand il n'y avait pas ce malaise entre nous que mes larmes n'ont pas suffit à noyer.

- "Brittany ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

- "Je me douche."

Elle retira sa serviette et je me sentis rougir. Je n'avais pas le droit de toucher, plus le droit. Elle me fixait sans aucune gêne et le désir que je vis briller dans ses yeux devenus sombres me rassura.

- "Tu es toujours aussi belle, San.", murmura-t-elle.

- "Toi aussi...", dans un souffle.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle s'assit par terre sous mon regard étonné. Elle fixait le sol et avait la même mimique que quand elle boudait. Une des ses expressions qui me faisaient souvent craquer. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, l'eau coulait toujours au-dessus de nous. Je posais deux doigts sous son menton et la força à me faire face.

- "Brittany ?"

- "Pourquoi tu es si belle ?"

- "Comment ?"

- "Pourquoi ta peau est si douce ?", murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Mon coeur s'affolait et mon bas ventre me brûlait de plus en plus.

- "Je..."

J'étais incapable de répondre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Brittany posa doucement sa main sur mon ventre et entrepris de le caresser doucement.

- "Pourquoi tu me manques à ce point ? Tu.. compliques tout... Santana."

- "Mmmh... Tout.. quoi ?"

Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulus approfondir davantage le baiser mais elle m'échappa. Elle se releva et me demanda, avec un grand sourire :

- "Tu me frottes le dos ?"

J'étais complètement perdue, secouée. Ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manquée. Y regoûter me fis me rendre compte que je ne voulais plus m'en passer. Je fixais, béat, ses lèvres rosies que j'avais besoin de sentir contre moi.

- "Santana ?"

- "Hein ? Euh, oui."

Elle se mit à rire. On se lava ensuite, sans un mot. Je sortis de la cabine, encore tremblante de l'effet qu'avaient eu mes caresses dans son dos, et de l'effet que ses soupirs avaient eu sur moi.

Quinn m'attendait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

- "La douche n'est pas libre. , dis-je d'une voix froide en tentant de la contourner."

- "Ah. Oui. C'est bien, c'est bien. C'est bien ?", en m'empêchant de passer.

Je détestais ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais, et là, en l'occurence, je voulais passer et surtout éviter une conversation.

- "Je ne sais pas, tu te pousses ?"

- "Non. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Eberluée. Oui, c'est le mot qui convenait, pour ne pas dire choquée. J'étais totalement, complètement, entièrement, absolument éberluée. Mais quel culot !

- "Ecoute Quinnie, on est pas amies, ok ? Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, t'oublies. Maintenant, je veux passer, alors dégage. Je ne le répèterai pas, c'est clair ?"

Elle se décala sur le côté et je passa sans lui adresser un coup d'oeil, l'ignorant superbement. Je me dirigea vers le casier où reposaient mes affaires.

- "Santana, je voulais te parler de mon... ascension."

- "Ca tombe mal, pas moi.", d'un ton sec.

Je me sécha et remis mon uniforme. Brittany quitta la cabine et fit de même. Quinn déjà prête, tandis que les autres semblaient avoir déserté, nous observait. Je ne voulais pas sortir et laisser Britt seule avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver non plus en tête à tête avec mon amie. Ce que je voulais, c'était faire le point sur la situation, éclaircir les choses, mes idées.

- "Santana, cette place de capitaine compte pour moi. Je dois redevenir qui j'étais, mais je ne pensais pas que Sue le déciderait de cette façon."

- "Tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, avant ?"

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à Brittany, les nombreuses, trop nombreuses, interventions de Quinn me prennaient vraiment la tête, et j'avais pas besoin de ça.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de cette discussion ? Ma bénédiction ? Voilà, tu l'as, maintenant fiche-moi la paix !"

- "Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction ! Je suis capitaine parce que je le mérite, c'est tout ! J'ai travaillé dur pour arriver là où j'en suis, ça ne s'est pas fait tout seul."

- "Ah, tu veux parler de Lucy Caboosey ?", d'une voix moqueuse.

- "Oui, entre autre.", impassible.

Je fus déconcertée par son ton neutre, sans rien en laisser paraître. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, j'appris que Britt, désormais habillée, était assise sur l'un des bancs et nous observait en silence, comme si un film passionnant se déroulait sous ses yeux. Levant les miens au ciel, je reporta mon attention sur Quinn qui attendait une réaction de ma part.

- "D'accord. Et bien félicitations, tu as réussi. Tu es le sommet du mont McKinley. On t'applaudit tous."

Joignant le geste à la parole, je tapa doucement dans mes mains, sans la quitter des yeux, la défiant du regard. Je passa près d'elle, prête à partir, sachant pertinemment que Brittany me suivrait. Celle-ci, en effet, se levait au moment où Quinn m'intercepta par le bras et dit avec un regard et une voix appuyés :

- "Tu peux y aller, Brittany. Dis à monsieur Schuester que j'arrive."

Elle m'interrogea du regard puis sortit après m'avoir vue hocher la tête. Profitant de son absence, je me libéra de toutes les réserves dont j'avais fait preuve dans ce début de dialogue.

- "Ca commmence à devenir insupportable, là ! Si tu attends que je te lèche les pieds et susurrant ton nouveau statut, le plus simple serait que tu me laisses partir maintenant. Parce qu'on risque de crever ici, Fabray."

- "Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, putain !"

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés, incapable de contrôler ma réaction de surprise. Quinn Fabray venait de jurer. Je la fixais, stupéfaite. Elle s'insurgeait complètement :

- "Tu as besoin d'aide, M*rde ! Sans toi, je ne serai pas là, heureuse ! Parce que, oui je suis heureuse ! Alors je vais t'aider que tu le veuilles ou non, Santana. Parce que nous sommes amies. Tu as besoin d'une amie."

- "Wowowo ! Non mais ça va pas ? Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui."

- "Parce que tu as toujours eu trop d'orgueil pour te l'avouer.", d'une voix calme.

J'avais l'impression de rêver. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je n'avais jamais vu Quinn perdre à ce point le contrôle. Bien sûr, on n'a jamais vraiment toujours été tendres l'une envers l'autre, mais là, ça dépassait tout. Mais ce qui me sidérait le plus, c'était la raison de cette énième dispute. On s'engueulait parce qu'elle voulait m'aider et s'accrocher désespérement à mes basques ! Non mais... Ses propos laissaient entendre qu'elle serait mon amie avec ou sans mon accord. Complètement délirant. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était surréaliste. Et franchement con.

- "Ce sera tout, Princesse ?"

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis. Qu'elle y aille à cette foutue chorale ! Si ça l'aidait, tant mieux. Moi, mais journée était finie, je n'avais plus à rester après les cours pour assister à des répétitions futiles où on écoutait tous sagement assis le nain chanter. Bien sûr, je me souvenais de mon passage dans " Don't stop believin' " et de la fierté que j'avais alors éprouvée, de mon premier solo avec "Valerie" et du plaisir que j'avais pris, de mon coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Et je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, même si on me trempait dans l'acide ou qu'on m'obligeait à porter les immondes fringues de Berry, mais j'aimais mes duos avec Mercedes. Malgré tout, je me souvenais plus particulièrement de l'émotion qui m'avait submergée lorsque j'avais interprété "Landslide" devant les autres. Et Berry qui n'avait rien compris, qui avait tout gâché... Chanter me libérait, me plaisait. Je m'étais sentie tellement bien lorsque j'avais chanté "Songbird" pour Brittany. Cette chanson était tellement parfaite. Nous n'étions plus que toutes les deux. J'avais besoin de chanter, mais pas de cette fausse famille qui allait avec. Et Quinn faisait finalement partie de cette famille. Et Britt aussi. Mais le problème sera réglé, le Glee Club sera exterminé et il n'empoisonnera plus personne. Tout le monde pourra revivre librement. Mes pensées dérivèrent subitement. J'avais autre chose à faire que de penser à ces crétins. Je devais rentrer chez moi pour préparer ma soirée avec Britt. Mais avant, j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Il était 20h, et Brittany n'était toujours pas arrivée. Je me décid ais à l'appeler, certaine qu'elle m'avait oubliée. Certaine et triste, déçue. Elle décrocha immédiatement ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ma déception malgré les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps lorsque sa voix me répondit.

- "San ?"

- "Brittany, tu es où ? Je t'attends moi !"

- "Mais il n'est que cinq heures..."

- "Non, Britt, il est huit heures et je t'attends.."

- "Pourtant, je te jure, il est cinq heures !"

- "Brittany...", la suppliais-je.

- "Euh... D'accord, j'arrive. Je vais prévenir Lord Tubbington."

Elle raccrocha et je me consola en me disant qu'au moins, elle ne m'avait pas oubliée.. Je jeta mon portable sur mon lit défait et le suivit dans sa course. Une fois confortablement installée, je laissais mes pensées vagabonder, et elles s'arrêtèrent tout naturellement sur l'épisode des douches. Et si elle voulait en parler ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire moi ? Je t'aime, vivons cachées ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je devais faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé, considérer ce doux moment comme une petite periode de relâchement ? Oublier... Oui, je n'en parlerai pas, je ne lui sauterai pas dessus, je peux me retenir après tout ! Oui, oui je peux... Mais elle avait des sentiments pour moi, ça ne peut pas en être autrement ! C'est bien elle qui est venue à moi, cette fois ! J'improviserai, je la laisse guider, et ensuite, on jouera selon mes règles. Oui, c'est bien ça. Sauf que ce n'est pas un jeu.

Et Quinn... Elle ne me lâchera pas, sous son apparence fragile, c'est une des personnes les plus têtues que je connaisse. Je ne devais pas la sous-estimer. Une ennemie redoutable. Et une amie fantastique, moui. Mais elle était dans le camp adverse et elle cherchait à m'y entraîner. A moins que... Il suffirait qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle se rende compte à quel point le Glee Club est néfaste ! Et ce sont eux qui auront deux ennemies redoutables. Et moi, j'aurai tout...

La musique " Me against the music " retentit, m'arrachant de mes pensées. Je me mis activement à la recherche de mon téléphone enfouit quelque part sous les couvertures. Si Brittany me rappelait, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Je me passais déjà la conversation dans la tête, m'imaginant les répliques à sortir si elle appelait pour me prévenir d'un quelconque empêchement. J'attendais cette soirée depuis des semaines, de retrouver ma meilleure amie, de n'être à nouveau que toutes les deux. Je mis enfin la main sur mon portable mais la sonnerie avait cessé de se faire entendre. Un appel manqué de Quinn. Déçue, mais surtout soulagée, je déposa l'appareil sur la table de nuit, décidant d'ignorer cet appel inutile. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Même son gosse elle avait décidé de le récupérer. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau, plus brièvement. Un message. Puis deux. Je le pris à nouveau et vis qu'il s'agissait encore de Quinn. Le premier m'informait que ce correspondant avant tenté de me joindre. Oui, merci. Supprimé. Le second était plus... interessant :

" Rappelle-toi de Lean on me. Souviens-toi de comment on était. Tu as chanté avec un sourire sincère que je pouvais compter sur toi, et j'ai pu. Ensuite, tu m'as prise dans tes bras, toi, Santana."

Je fixais le message sachant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Il fallait que je me rapproche de Quinn, il fallait que je l'attire vers moi. Je devais devenir son aimant, et la démagnétiser des autres. L'ennui c'est que je n'avais aucune envie d'être comme ces chieuses larmoyantes qui racontent leur vie. Je n'avais pas besoin de me confier, pas besoin d'aide. Je n'avais aucun problème, pas plus que n'importe qui. Si tout le monde devait s'occuper de la peine de tout le monde, on s'en sortirait pas. La douleur est le propre de la vie ; et si on veut vivre, on accueille la douleur. Seule Britt pouvait me réconforter quand ça ne va pas, et la présence de Quinn à mes côtés ne changera rien à cela. Néanmoins, j'étais consciente que je devais me forcer et rentrer dans son jeu. C'est donc en pianotant sur les touches que je mis fin à mes hésitations et répondis tout simplement :

"Je me souviens..."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, comme si elle avait patiemment attendu à côté de son propre portable, espérant recevoir un message qui, en temps normal, ne serait jamais arrivé.

(Quinn) "Alors ? Ecoute, on se connait depuis longtemps. J'ai changé, tu as changé. Nos anciens différends n'ont plus aucune raison d'être. J'ai besoin d'une amie, et tu as besoin d'un soutien."

"On est une équipe après tout... On peut toujours essayer."

(Quinn) "C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ? "

"Brittany vient à la maison. Elle ne devrait plus tarder."

(Quinn) "Oh, c'est bien. Je vais vous laisser alors. Passez une bonne soirée ! On se voit demain ? Tu me raconteras tout. "

"Oui, si tu veux."

(Quinn) "Très bien alors. Bisou."

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était plus la peine. Et puis je commençais à m'inquiéter, Brittany aurait déjà dû être là. On ne peut pas dire qu'on habitait très loin l'une de l'autre, en plus. Je me décida à quitter le confort de mes oreillers et me leva, puis sortis de ma chambre. Je dévalais les escaliers dans le but de chercher quelque chose à grignoter quand mon coeur s'affola, que les poils de mes avants-bras se dressèrent et qu'un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertebrale. Je me stoppa net. Elle était là. Je poursuivis doucement la descente des marches et ouvris la porte du salon une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. La pièce devint silencieuse, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'intruse qui avait osé les déranger. Je plongeais mes yeux étonnés dans ceux de Brittany, laissant de côté mes parents qui n'étaient pas censés se trouver là. Ma mère s'avança vers moi, tout sourire :

- "Ma chérie ! Excuse-nous, on allait t'appeler. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'on avait pas vu Brittany, et on a commencé à discuter... Enfin bref, tu sais ce que c'est !"

J'émis un grognement qui devait vaguement ressembler à un "oui".

Mon père s'en mêla, ce qui eu pour effet de ne m'agacer que davantage.

- "C'est vrai ça ! On avait peur que vous soyiez fâchées."

- "Oui, ça aurait été dommage.", répondis-je en serrant les dents.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet. Brittany sembla sentir mon malaise puisqu'elle ajouta très vite :

- "Tes parents m'ont dit qu'ils sortaient ce soir. J'allais justement leur annoncer qu'ils étaient en retard."

Mes parents, dans un même mouvement, regardèrent leur montre puis soufflèrent avant de sortir du salon. Un spectacle qui, si j'avais été de meilleure humeur, m'aurait certainement amusée. Après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, enfilé manteaux et chaussures, ils s'en allèrent. Ni Britt ni moi n'avions bougé. On se fixait mutuellement, dans un parfait silence dès que la porte eût claqué. Je l'avais enfin pour moi toute seule.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Pour ma part, je le trouve un petit peu niais.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4<p>

-"Tu as déjà mangé ?"

Cette question était sortie naturellement, sans que je n'ai eu besoin de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai dire pour briser ce silence pesant.

-"J'ai goûté quand il était cinq heures chez moi."

J'hochais la tête, pensivement. Il était inutile de la contredire.

-"Tu as faim ?"

-"Ça dépend, il est quelle heure chez toi ?"

-"Vingt heures trente. Comme sur ta montre.", en désignant son poignet.

-"Oh, je pense qu'elle s'adapte en fonction du lieu où elle se trouve. C'est à ça que servent le minies-fées !"

-"Les minies-fées ?"

Elle ne me l'avait jamais sortie celle-là. Je connaissais sa théorie sur les lutins, sur les licornes et pleins de créatures magiques et surtout imaginaires. Pas toujours d'ailleurs. Mais je ne me souvenais pas d'histoires de minies-fées.

-"Oui, les petites créatures qui aident les fées à s'occuper du monde. Il y en a qui s'occupent des saisons aussi. Tu n'as jamais regardé la fée Clochette ? Ils ont pris des fées pour les mettre en scène et se sont inspirés de leur histoire. C'est assez triste. Je suis sûre qu'elles veulent rester tranquilles, elles ont tant de travail ! Je pense qu'on devrait laisser les petites fées en paix, elles le méritent.."

-"Ah oui, ces minies-fées là..."

-"Tu en connais d'autres ?", visiblement interessée.

-"Non. Alors tu as faim ?"

-"Oui, puisqu'il est vingt heures... trentre-trois !", ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, j'étais avec Britt bon sang !

J'avais prévu des pizzas. Je mis le four à préchauffer avant d'entraîner Britt à l'étage. Je la poussais sur le lit où elle s'étala en riant. J'étais consciente qu'un foutu sourire niais s'affichait sur mon visage, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-"Regarde ce que je nous ai choisis !", avec un sourire fier.

Je brandissais un dvd de façon à ce qu'elle voit la jaquette. Celle-ci battit des mains quelques secondes visiblement ravie puis éclata de rire.

-"San, il y a que toi qui me connais aussi bien ! La Petite Sirène est mon film préféré !"

-"Je sais.."

Elle était tellement heureuse quand on le regardait que c'était devenu le mien aussi.

Je m'installa près d'elle après avoir lancé le film. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Etonnament, je me sentis parfaitement à l'aise, comme avant. Comme si être si collée contre elle avait toujours été ma place. Je soupirais d'aise et me concentra sur ce qui se déroulait à l'écran. Britt adorait Sébastien qui la faisait beaucoup rire, alors que, pourtant, il n'y avait pas toujours de quoi. On avait dû voir ce film une dizaine de fois et sûrement davantage et pourtant, elle se comportait à chaque fois comme si elle ignorait les évènements à suivre. Une des nombreuses choses que j'aimais chez elle. J'aimais cesser de regarder le film et la fixer, anticiper ses réactions. Son visage affichait toujours une expression de surprise quand, au moment du concert, le coquillage s'ouvrait et se révélait vide ; elle arborait une adorable moue attendrie lors de la première apparition de Polochon, et sursautait à chaque fois au moment où le requin s'encastrait dans l'épave du navire. Anticipant son mouvement de recul, je serra sa main et elle se blottit davantage dans mon cou. Je releva légèrement la tête pour l'accueillir encore plus. Dieu que je l'aimais et que j'étais bien ! Elle se dégagea pourtant quelques minutes plus tard afin de chanter gaiement "Part of your World". Comme lors de nos précédents visionnages, je l'accompagna avec bonheur, et, debouts sur mon lit, on chantait avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. A la fin, après la toute dernière note qui s'achevait pourtant tristement, on se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, et, rebondissant, éclations de rire. Spontanément, je passa mon bras autour des épaules de la fille qui faisait battre mon coeur et la repositionna dans mon cou. Je ne me sentis pas gênée par ce geste, mais, même si j'osais n'appréhender aucune mauvaise réaction, je fus tout de même satisfaite de la sentir apaisée contre mon corps brûlant. Brûlant car ce flot d'amour m'étouffait presque. Elle resta longtemps dans mes bras, mais je fus contrainte de desserrer mon étreinte, sachant qu'elle allait se redresser d'ici peu. Ce qu'elle fit, en effet, lorsque Sébastien atterrit dans les fameuses cuisines de Louis.

-"Lord Tubbington n'est pas là. , dis-je avant qu'elle ne commence à le chercher du regard."

-"Je le lui rappelerai en rentrant. Demain. , sans me regarder, le regard rivé sur l'écran."

Il n'était pas forcément prévu qu'elle reste dormir, mais son assurance ne me dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire ! Elle se balança doucement de gauche à droite sous l'effet de la musique, puis encouragea Sébastien à fuit le "méchant monsieur avec les gros couteaux". Demain, elle rappellera à son gros chat puant qu'il ne faut pas manger les crabes, les poissons mais que, bien sûr, s'il voyait une sirène, il pouvait la ramener à condition de ne pas lui faire de mal. J'attends toujours de voir le jour où il fera tout pour ne pas faire mal à une créature mythologique.

Brittany adorait les Walt Disney. On en regardait toujours quand j'allais chez elle. Elle a toujours eu une préférence pour la Petite Sirène et le Roi Lion. Ce que je préférais, c'était voir ses yeux briller, pétiller d'émerveillement à la fin des dessins-animés. Et puis je me souvins, brusquement, comme un flash venant gâcher ce doux moment de plénitude. La première fois que j'avais embrassé Britt, Puck m'avait posé un lapin et on regardait un Walt Disney. La Petite Sirène sûrement. Je ne m'en souvenais pas, ce n'était pas cela qui avait marqué cette soirée à jamais dans mon esprit. Elle avait eu ses yeux si illuminés, je l'avais trouvée tellement adorable, attirante, et il faut l'avouer, j'avais vraiment besoin de sexe. J'avais été frustrée par l'annulation de Puck. Je m'étais jetée sur ses lèvres, sans me soucier de ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me libérer. Et elle me libéra. Je déglutis péniblement. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, un acte sans profondeur au début. Et je pensais aimer ça parce que je prenais plus de plaisir qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais non. C'était juste parce que c'était elle. Je me sentis sale d'avoir ainsi rabaisser notre relation à ses débuts alors que depuis je rêvais de la sentir à nouveau contre mon corps nu. Mais depuis, ce baiser à la fin d'un de ces dessins-animés était presque un rituel. Je dis presque, parce que c'est surtout parce que je ne pouvais pas résister à l'appel de ces magnifiques yeux. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiétait. Brittany se colla à nouveau contre moi, ravie que Sébastien s'en soit, comme à chaque fois, admirablement tiré. Je posa tendrement ma main contre son crâne et lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, encore dans mes lointaines pensées, ne sachant finalement plus qu'elle attitude adopter. Je n'avais jamais su résister. Et là, elle était près de moi, m'avait tant manquée et m'avait laissée sur ma faim dans les vestiaires. La chanson "Kiss the girl" fut un supplice. Je sentis Brittany se tendre légèrement à l'annonce de la chanson. Je sus que je ne devais pas l'embrasser. Des gouttes de sueur se baladaient dans mon dos. Je mis fin à mes caresses sur son cuir chevelu, mais elle grogna de frustration et se pressa plus fort contre moi, m'incitant à continuer. Je ne compris pas son attitude, mais replaça ma main et poursuivis mes gestes doux.

-"De toutes façons, Ariel et Eric ne s'embrassent pas encore.."

Je dûs tendre l'oreille tant elle avait parlé bas, et je devina plus que je ne compris. Les gouttes dans mon dos devenaient plus lourdes et plus présentes. Je ne dis rien, ne pris pas la peine de montrer que j'avais perçu ses mots et tenta de reporter ma concentration sur Ariel qui assistait impuissante à l'annonce de mariage imminent du prince avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela me rappelait tous mes douloureux coup d'oeil jetés à Brittany et son copain robot. Pitoyable échec, le coeur n'y était pas. Il était trop occupé à taper douloureusement contre le corps chaud de Brittany. Une partie de moi voulait s'enfuir, faible, à la recherce d'oygène, l'autre ne pouvait pas lâcher Brittany, tout aussi faible, et s'enivrait de son parfum.

-"Les pizzas !"

Mon exclamation fit sursauter Britt, ce dont, bien sûr, je m'excusa avec douceur.

-"On les mettra dans le four à la fin. Il reste dix minutes, San."

-"Regarde le film, je.. Je reviens. Comme ça, elles seront toutes prêtes lorsque le film se terminera."

Brittany haussa les épaules avec une mine déçue et empoigna les deux oreillers qui me remplacèrent sous elle. Je me dépêcha, jetant presque les deux pizzas dans le four, remonta l'escalier au pas de course pour m'arrêter subitement devant la porte de ma chambre. Brittany était dans mon lit. Mais pas comme avant. Je devais rentrer et la serrer contre moi. Mais pas comme avant. Parce que c'était devenu si... réfléchis. Nos gestes devenaient calculés, alors qu'avant, c'était le bonheur de la spontanéité. Quand j'avais envie d'elle, je ne me gênais pas pour le lui faire comprendre. Et lorsque c'était elle qui avait besoin de me sentir contre elle, elle savait se montrer entreprenante. Mais ce passé semblait révolu. Néanmoins, l'épisode des douches me laissait perplexe. J'avais encore une chance, j'en étais persuadée. J'ouvris la porte et entra sans me poser plus de questions. Elle avait bougé. Elle s'était redressée. On devait être rendu... Un rapide coup d'oeil m'apprit que j'avais raison. La grosse pieuvre venait de mourir et le roi -que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ultra sexy- se décidait à quitter sa fille. Je la rejoignis doucement, m'assis à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-"C'est triste...", d'une voix plaintive.

-"Mais elle retrouve son prince, ils vont vivre heureux et auront pl... un enfant."

Elle ne me répondit pas mais s'appuya davantage au creux de mes bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se marièrent et mes angoisses réapparurent. Puis se fut le générique et elle tourna la tête vers moi. Et elle avait ces yeux... Je me noyais complètement dedans, subjuguée. Et me rua sur ses lèvres sans douceur. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec autant de fougue. Elle s'allongea, m'attirant sur elle, sans cesser le baiser. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ses mains pressèrent mon dos tandis que les miennes se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Je l'embrassais furieusement, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulus essayer d'enleverson haut quand elle se releva brusquement, me faisant rouler sur le côté. Paralysée, je la regardais s'enfuir sans rien me dire, sans me regarder. Je mis quelques secondes à me reprendre et tenta de la suivre. La porte d'entrée claqua alors que je me trouvais dans les escaliers. Je me continua ma course, me rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Je vis, impuissante, sa voiture démarrer puis disparaître au coin de la rue.

Lentement, je regagna l'intérieur. Le four sonnait. J'avais deux pizzas pour moi toute seule. Et plein de petits morceaux de coeur qui ne m'appartenaient plus au fond de ma poitrine.


	5. Chapter 5

**EllosWings : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que malgré les changements apportés tu apprécieras cette suite. :)**

**GleekRosie : AhAh, j'ai aimé ton commentaire ! :D**

**Yoruichii : Humpf, je suppose que ma fin ne te conviendra toujours pas ;)**

**Bakachan : Merci, la suite a eu un peu de retard, mais elle est là.!**

**Hell-Ska : Je te dédie ce chapitre !**

Pardon pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à commencer ce chapitre. Je passe en narrateur POV, comme vous le voyez. Je vois mes précédents chapitres comme une sorte d'intro.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5<p>

Le couloir du lycée était bruyant et les lycéens avançaient en plaisantant, ou étaient adossés aux casiers. Certains cherchaient à faire perdurer l'entente qu'ils avaient en continuant à parler sans bouger de cet établissement, d'autres cherchaient simplement leurs affaires. Puis il y avait les autres, les invisibles qui parcouraient ce couloir la tête basse, se faufilant parmi ceux qui ne les voyaient pas. Tout au contraire, il y avait également ceux qu'on voyait très bien. Ceux qu'on poussait contre les casiers, prétextant la différence, l'infériorité. On les exécrait et on les écrasait. Il était midi, et c'était une journée banale à McKinley High. Tout changea alors. Les adolescents qui avaient osé stationner au milieu du couloir s'écartèrent et se pressèrent contre les casiers, piétinant les malheureux persécutés qui n'avaient pas eu le temps, ou le courage, de se relever. Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray venaient de pénétrer dans ce lieu incertain pour tant d'élèves. La démarche assurée, le tête haute, le regard froid, elles marchaient dans daigner adresser un regard à la pacotille qui les entourait, regardant droit devant elles. Soucieuses de parfaitement réussir leur défilé hautain, les deux filles s'assurèrent que tout le monde voyait les regards noirs qu'elles s'autorisaient envers quelques personnes. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres avant la déviation du couloir dans un même mouvement. Les lycéens ne détachaient pas leurs yeux de la scène qui se déroulait, retenant leur souffle. Santana tapota l'épaule de la fille dos à elle qui fouillait dans son sac, au milieu du couloir, gênant leur progression. Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Elle chercha à s'échapper en se plaquant lentement contre les casiers à son tour. Visiblement trop tard au goût des cheerleaders puisqu'elles la suivirent et se plantèrent devant elle.

Santana (d'une voix froide et autoritaire) : Ton nom.

Jeune fille (de plus en plus effrayée) : A.. Anna. Je suis désolée, pardon, je...

Santana (la coupant) : Tu quoi ? Tu as espéré que ton gros cul ne nous gênerait pas ? Que personne ne te remarquerait avec ce haut violet ignoble et cette horrible jupe verte vomi ? Si c'est cela, si tu veux paraître discrète, évite de montrer tes immondes cuisses d'hypopotame, et de mettre un tee-shirt si peu large qu'on voit encore tes épaules de camionneuse et ta taille de championne d'engloutissement de hot dog.

Quinn (avec un petit sourire fier) : Bonne journée, Anna.

Santana (suivant Quinn qui s'éloignait) : N'oublie pas de longer les casiers, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver coincée dedans.

Délaissant leur dernière victime que personne n'osait aller réconforter, elles poursuivirent leur pas assuré dans le but de rejoindre le self. Tout avait été parfait. Fini les effets négatifs du Glee Club, elles avaient leurs uniformes. Elles étaient à nouveau au sommet. Intouchables. A l'angle du couloir, tout fut réduit à néant. Quinn ferma les yeux, tandis qu'un ''non'' fort sortit de la gorge de son amie. Le slushie lancé par Karofsky dégoulinait dans le décolleté de la blonde, innondait son visage et massacrait ses cheveux soignés. Le joueur de football continua d'avancer, riant sans retenue, suivi des ses co-équipiers. Quinn fulminait de colère, et d'humiliation. A ce moment là, Santana décida de ne jamais lui avouer que c'était elle avait demandé ce service à son ancien collègue avant la soirée de la veille. Avant qu'elle accepte de tenter une alliance, ou une amitié comme l'appelait Quinn. Après le désastre d'hier, elle n'avait pas pensé à décommander cette légère farce de camaraderie.

Santana devait empêcher Quinn de se jeter sur Karofsky. Elle l'entraîna dans les plus proches toilettes, éjecta de manière peu civilisée le petit nombre de filles présentes et l'aida à se nettoyer. Elle décrocha la serviette mise à disposition des élèves et la mit sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle entreprit ensuite de la lui passer sur le visage et le haut de ses seins. Quinn n'avait pas desserré les dents.

Santana : Pour tes cheveux, en revanche...

Quinn (crispée) : Il est mort... Crétin..

En effet, il valait mieux ne rien dire.

Santana : Tu devrais aller prendre une douche dans les vestiaires et nettoyer... tout ça.

Quinn se remaquilla très rapidement et sortit sans rien ajouter, suivie de la brune qui ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable. Prenant soin de passer par un autre couloir, elles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires qui leur étaient réservés comme si de rien n'était. Quinn ne disait toujours rien, se dévêtit donc en silence, et entra dans la cabine. Pendant qu'elle essayait de se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude, Santana restait assise sur un banc à ne rien faire d'autre que penser. Penser à ce qu'elle fichait là, à aider Quinn, alors qu'elle aurait pu être dans la cafétéria avec le reste de l'équipe qui la traitait comme une reine. Que foutait-elle avec Princess Q ? Brittany avait baissé les yeux quand le nouveau duo avait défilé devant elle. Santana avait fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquée mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Et n'avait pourtant ressenti aucune pointe de satisfaction quand le regard de Brittany s'était voilé. Elle avait eu une violente envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là. Mais tout n'allait pas bien. Elle avait essayé, voulu être là, mais la blonde l'avait rejetée. Encore. Alors que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de passer devant une partie de son coeur sans paraître prêter de l'attention. Elle avait déjà essayé le contraire, ça n'avait pas marché. Elle pouvait toujours se rabattre sur une reconstruction de leur amité, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. C'était pourtant la seule possibilité qu'il lui restait. Elle s'en savait incapable. Trop de douleur, de frustration et d'espoirs brisés pèseraient sur son coeur meurtri. Elle pouvait juste rester là, seule, sur un banc, à se morfondre. Elle se releva d'un bond. Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez a tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle se rassit en se demandant s'il ne serait pas préférable de ne plus vouloir B. Mais elle ne peut le décider autrement. Elle ne choisit pas. Ses pensées sont irrésistiblement attirées vers la danseuse. Sa danseuse. Ce n'est pas qu'une affaire de possession cette fois, c'était une affaire de survie. Elle ne voulait pas d'une vie vide, d'un semblant de vie. Et sans Brittany, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Un vide immense, un trou béant au milieu de tout ce qui fait ce qu'elle est. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Brittany, il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur autre chose. Elle reporta donc son attention sur le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait jusqu'à ce que ce son apaisant s'éteigne. Quinn sortit de la cabine, une serviette de bain enroulée au dessus du buste, laissant apercevoir ses fines cuisses lisses et musclées. Elle ignora Santana et rejoignit ses affaires soigneusement pliées sur le banc opposé à celui où résidait l'autre cheerleader. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et prit le temps de sécher ses cheveux courts afin de les rendres à nouveau impeccables. Puis elle accorda enfin un regard à la latina dont les yeux semblaient vides et fixaient la douche qu'elle venait de quitter.

Quinn : Tu ne m'as pas raconté ta soirée d'hier.

Santana releva la tête, le regard perdu, surprise de cette soudaine prise de parole. Evidemment qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé, il n'y avait rien à dire, et surtout à personne.

Santana (sèche) : C'était bien. On a regardé un film.

Quinn n'était pas dupe. Elle prit sur elle, malgré son énervement, afin de ne pas la faire fuir.

Quinn : Un film ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé de la journée, San. Pas un sourire, pas un signe excepté ce regard en biais qu'elle n'a sûrement pas remarqué. Mais moi si. Tu peux me parler, tu sais.

Santana : Pourquoi le Glee Club ? Pourquoi tu y es retournée ?

Quinn : J'aime ça. J'aime chanter, j'aime la légèreté qu'on ressent là-bas. J'aime les gens qui s'y trouvent..

Santana sauta sur l'occasion.

Santana : Faux. Tu ne parles jamais, au grand jamais, au couple de nems, tu ne supportes pas Rachel ; je ne vois même pas comment elle fait pour ne pas remarquer ton parfum qui empeste l'hypocrisie. Tu en veux toujours à Finn.

Elle vit que Quinn s'apprêtait à protester.

Santana : Tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire. L'estropié est transparent, on ne le compte pas. Sam est parti.

Elle se mit à compter sur ses doigts, réfléchissant de façon presque insolente.

Santana : Mmmh, ah, le pingouin au pays des licornes. Kurt. Tu n'as jamais été très proche de lui non plus. Tu as déjà parlé à son copain warbler sexy ? Non. Il nous reste donc Mercedes et Puck. Tu ne parles plus à Mama Black depuis que tu rentres à nouveau dans cet uniformes. Puck ? Beth ? Alors, pourquoi as-tu rejoinds cette stupide chorale où on est invisible si on ne s'appelle pas Rachel Berry ?

Quinn resta sidérée de l'assurance de Santana, pétrifiée à cause du point sensible qu'elle venait de toucher.

Quinn : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Britt.

Santana : J'en conclus que cette conversation est close.

Quinn ouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupéfaction mais se reprit très vite. Elle suivit la brune qui venait de quitter la pièce, ponctuant ainsi davantage ses propos. Cette amitié s'annonçait difficile.

Elles débarquèrent dans la cafétéria, et, sans prendre en compte la file d'élèves qui attendaient munis d'un plateau, se servirent le peu de nourriture qu'elles s'autorisaient à avaler. Elles allèrent ensuite s'installer à la table des cheerleaders. Pendant le repas, comme tous d'ailleurs, elles offrirent aux autres élèves une façade d'elles-mêmes en plaisantant et en riant entre elles. Tout le monde était au courant pour le slushie que la capitaine des Cheerios avait savouré. Evidemment, aucune des filles n'était assez stupide pour aborder le sujet. Mais ce n'est pas la première chose qu'avait remarqué Santana. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint la table d'honneur, l'absence de Brittany lui avait sauté aux yeux. Elle l'avait ensuite immédiatement repérée quelques tables plus loin, mais très loin de la place qu'elle méritait, en compagnie des New Direction. Elle avait rapidement tourné les yeux quand celle-ci avait levé la tête. Brittany savait que le regard de Santana avait été rivé sur elle, la latina en était convaincue. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours su quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce sans avoir besoin de la voir, elle avait de même toujours senti quand son regard pesait sur elle. Elle savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Brittany connaissait la brune mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux qu'elle-même. Ce lien unique et si particulier manquait à chacune. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours ces quelques tables qui les séparaient.

Santana et Quinn arrivèrent en retard au cours d'espagnol qui suivit. Monsieur Schuester ne chercha même pas à en connaître la raison, ce qui serait plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose. Il restait deux places côte à côte au fond. Evidemment, personne n'avait osé les prendre. Au moment où elles entreprirent de s'y rendre, leur professeur leur indiqua qu'il ne voulait pas les voir ensemble. Cette réplique tout à fait légitime lui attira deux regards mauvais. Quinn, qui avait retrouvé dans son uniforme tout son orgueil, se sentit vexée. Elle occupa tout de même une des deux places du fond tandis que Santana se retrouva contrainte de s'asseoir dans les premiers rangs, aux côtés d'un garçon dont elle ignorait jusque là l'existence. Ce dont elle se jugea satisfaite. C'était le genre de garçon qu'elle n'approchait même pas pour faire laver sa voiture, et qu'elle oublierait dès qu'elle aurait l'occasion de quitter cette place. Ce mauvais emplacement l'obligea à relancer un regard noir à son professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on tapa à nouveau à la porte. Puck entra, lança de vagues excuses à William Schuester, et s'installa près de Quinn. Cette dernière frissonna au moment où Noah Puckerman s'assit si près d'elle. Elle voulut lui proposer un sourire accueillant, mais le vit faire un clin d'oeil peu subtil à quelqu'un. Suivant son regard, elle vit qu'il s'adressait à Santana, qui les observait. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre son désintérêt et se retourna. Brittany était à côté d'Artie. Quinn était avec Puck. Et elle, avec un ado boutonneux et gringalet. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Brittany, et la vit rire avec Artie. Elle la vit poser une main sur sa cuisse. C'en était trop. Elle ramassa le peu d'affaire qu'elle vait extrait de son sac et sortit, ignorant superbement la consternation de Monsieur Schuester qui la suivait des yeux. La porte se referma sans douceur, enfermant la salle dans un silence parfait.

William : Euh.. Alors, ce passé simple ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Bon, qui peut me donner la conjugaison du verbe "cantar" ?

Quelques mains se levèrent tandis que d'autres n'avaient de l'intérêt qu'en apparence.

Puck se pencha vers Quinn.

Puck : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Quinn : Rien, laisse. On se voit ce soir ? Je veux dire, pour garder Beth. Shelby a bien dit qu'on pouvait passer du temps avec elle, non ?

Puck : Mais Shelby ne nous a rien proposé ?

Quinn le fixa, attendant en vain qu'il réflechisse par lui-même. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, elle abdiqua.

Quinn : Et bien, c'est nous qui proposeront.

Puck (souriant) : J'emmènerai ma guitare.

Quinn sut se montrer convaincante. Shelby accepta de s'autoriser une soirée de sortie, et de laisser sa petite fille à ses géniteurs.

Le soir, l'ancien couple se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de Shelby. Ils mirent du temps à séparer la femme de Beth, mais lorsqu'elle partit, Quinn se sentit chez elle. Elle tendit les bras en direction de Beth en souriant.

Quinn : Mon bébé.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle en regardant Puck.

Quinn (larmes aux yeux) : Merci..

Puck hocha la tête, ne sachant que faire, que dire. Il attrapa finalement sa guitare, s'accroupit près des deux filles en face de lui et commença à gratter les cordes doucement. Puis la musique se mêla à sa voix.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_A little righteous and too proud_

_I just want to find a way to compromise_

_Cos I believe that we can work things out_

_I thought I had all the answers_

_Never giving in_

_But baby since you've gone_

_I admit that I was wrong_

_Chorus (1_

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'll never be together_

_and we ended with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_but all I know is_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_Lost without you_

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues?_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

_Oh my beds so cold at night_

_I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right_

_No I'm not too proud to say_

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'll never be together_

_and we ended with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_but all I know is_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_Lost without you_

_If I could only hold you now_

_Make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

_(oh)_

_All I know is I'm lost without you_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'll never be together_

_and we ended with goodbye_

_Don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way (yeah)_

_but all I know is_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_(but all I know is)Lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_And all I know is_

_I'm lost without you_

_i'm Lost without you_

Le doux son de l'instrument rejoignit la voix de l'adolescent dans le silence. Beth tendait les bras vers lui. Il sourit. Quinn pleure. Puck passa affectueusement sur sa joue et essuie ses larmes. Il se rapproche d'elle, prends les mains de sa fille et embrasse furtivement mais tendrement Quinn sur le bout des lèvres. Quinn l'observe, alors qu'il se recule, abasourdie.

Quinn (d'une voix brisée) : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de Beth pour.. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Elle déposa sa fille dans les bras de son père puis attrapa son sac. Après un dernier regard déchiré vers Puck qui la regardait désemparé, elle sortit. Le regard empli de déception de cet homme lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait coupable de reproduire les événements d'il y a deux ans. Elle voulait tellement retrouver Puck. Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait vu la photo de sa fille sur le portable. Elle avait alors décidé de les récupérer tous les deux. Mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas persuadée de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle envoya précipitamment un texto à Santana dont elle n'avait même pas pris de nouvelle, trop excitée à l'idée de retrouver sa famille. Elle pénétra ensuite dans sa voiture et démarra. La fin de sa soirée se déroulerait chez la latina.

Ce fut elle justement qui, prévenue dans le message, lui ouvrit. Elle avait face à elle la reine de son lycée dont les yeux étaient rougis et les joues couvertes d'une traînée de mascara.

Quinn : Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

* * *

><p><strong>Musique : Lost Without You de Delta Goodrem<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Bakachan : Merci beaucoup, encore et encore :)**

**EllosWings : Coïncidence, peut-être, peut-être pas, peut-être ;)**

**Hell-Ska : Tu as vu ça, hein ? :P (je déteste ce smiley en plus...)**

**Yoruichii : Ta longue review m'a beaucoup plue, et je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours.! **

**Et voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Santana avait froncé les sourcils. Elle aurait préféré être seule. Surtout que Brittany la bombardait de textos qu'elle ne voulait pas lire. Elle ne voulait penser à rien. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas renvoyer sa capitaine chez elle dans cet état. Elle s'écarta afin de la laisser entrer et prit le chemin de l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Quinn ferma la porte d'entrée et la suivit. L'invitation était implicite. La brune ouvrit ensuite la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Quinn y entra, suivie de la jeune fille qui prit soin de refermer sa porte. La blonde attendait au milieu de la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle tenta d'effacer le noir qui peignait son visage. Santana s'assit sur son lit et sonda Quinn du regard sans pour autant lui proposer de s'installer. Son portable vibra bruyamment contre le bois de sa commode. Elle l'ignora, une fois de plus.

Quinn : Tu as un message.

Santana : Il semblerait.

Le silence qui suivit devenait pesant. Quinn se tortillait les mains, clairement gênée de la situation. Elle sortit son portable et joua avec les touches, tentant d'éviter le regard inquisiteur et perturbant de son amie.

Quinn : Bon, et bien merci, c'était très sympa. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Elle fit mine de tourner les talons mais la voix de Santana à bout de patience la rattrapa. Elle se retourna face à elle et attendit dans le même silence.

Santana : Tu vas me le dire ou il faut que je plonge mon bras dans ta gorge si douce pour t'arracher les mots de la bouche ?

Elle manquait de tact, elle le savait. Elle avait bien remarqué l'état dans lequel se trouvait la blonde, mais après tout, si elle, elle ne le montrait pas, elle n'allait guère beaucoup mieux. Quinn ne s'en montra pas exaspérée, elle s'y attendait. Mais elle ne voyait finalement plus l'intérêt d'être venue ici, courant à sa perte. Elle devait pourtant aller jusqu'au bout, sinon elle ne changerait jamais.

Santana : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, ou même si tu t'en es inquiétée, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot.

Quinn : Je t'ai mentie.

Elle était effrayée, mais elle ne le montrerait jamais. Surtout pas devant Santana. Elle avait affiché son masque froid afin de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle n'était pas la seule. Si Santana avait été choquée par les aveux de son amie, elle n'en montra rien.

Santana : Mmmh.. A propos de ?

Quinn (destabilisée) : Du Glee Club.. De toi..

Santana : Continue.

Quinn attendit l'invitation à s'asseoir qu'elle s'était attendu à recevoir à son arrivée. Comprenant qu'elle attendait en vain, elle se lança.

Quinn : Si je voulais qu'on s'associe, ce n'était pas parce que ton histoire me touchait. Je voulais que tu m'aides. On a besoin de toi au Glee Club.

Santana : Donc, tu t'es servie de moi.

Sa remarque ne relevait pas de l'interrogation. Elle imposait davantage sa conclusion. Son ton était étrangement calme, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus la blonde qui s'était attendue à recevoir des coups de griffes et des mots empoisonnés. La latina et elle avaient déjà quelques antécédents de ce genre, et c'était bien souvent la brune qui fonçait tête baissée, gonflée par son trop célèbre orgueil.

Santana : Et tu débarques chez moi en t'essayant au look de Morticia Adams afin de m'annoncer ce que je sais déjà ?

Quinn : Que.. Quoi ? Comment ?

Cette fois, elle était vraiment perdue.

Santana : Tu me sous estimes. Je te connais par coeur, Fabray. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu t'es servie de moi.

Quinn : Non, enfin oui mais...

Santana (relevant un sourcil) : Mais ?

Quinn : C'était nul. Je n'aurai pas dû te harceler.

Quinn osa se poser sur le lit de Santana, face à elle. Elle posa son propre téléphone loin d'elle afin de ne pas être perturbée pendant la conversation qui allait suivre.

Quinn : Mais on forme une bonne équipe.

Santana : Ce sont tes excuses ?

Quinn (souriant) : Tu n'en obtiendras pas des meilleures.

Santana sourit à son tour puis revint soudainement sérieuse.

Santana : Je veux voir le Glee Club sombrer dans un magma de lave en fusion, les voir hurler de douleur en se décomposant. Les voir redevenir les flaques visqueuses qu'ils ont toujours été. Et tu sais quoi ? Je veux que ce soit moi qui les pousse. Je ne t'aiderai pas à sauver cette nouvelle version du Titanic.

Quinn : Le Glee Club n'est pas condamné !

Santana : Si bien sûr que si ! Soit honnête envers toi même pour une fois Quinnie ! Tu les détestes ! Et puis j'ai entendu dire que Mercedes était partie. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux. Vous ne trouverez jamais personne pour nous remplacer. Et tu sais pourquoi ? La chorale craint ! Tu ne t'es pas épanouie Quinn. Tu t'es juste perdue un peu n'importe où. On sait qui tu es. Tu es une Cheerios. Et ça, on a pas besoin de Monsieur Shue pour nous le dire. Cette année, c'est ta dernière chance d'être élue reine de promo. Tu crois que faire partie de ce club dégradant va t'aider ? Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour détruire le Glee Club, que tu sois dedans ou non.

Quinn : Je sais.. C'est pourquoi je te propose de suivre Mercedes dans la chorale de Shelby. Tu as raison. Je ne supporte pas Rachel et j'en peux plus de voir Finn se lover niaisement contre elle.

Santana : Schuester vous a encore dit que tous vos talents seront révélés cette année ?

Quinn : Oui.

Santana : Hypocrite. En quoi la chorale de Shelby crainderait moins ?

Quinn : Aucun loser.

Santana (méfiante) : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Quinn : Je viens de te le dire.

Santana : Je sais, mais je préfère la vraie raison.

Quinn souffla. Avec San, elle avait intérêt à jouer franc-jeu.

Quinn : Je deviens trop vulnérable.

Un petit sourire énigmatique s'étira lentement sur les lèvres de la brune.

Santana : Et tu craques complètement pour Puck.

Quinn se pétrifia. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Comment Santana avait-elle pu en arriver jusqu'à cette information ?

Santana : Je ne dirai rien. Je sais ce que c'est..

Si, elle avait bien compris. Mais ses paroles la détendirent un peu.

Quinn : C'est elle les messages ?

Santana hocha brièvement la tête, préférant éviter ce sujet.

Quinn : Et tu ne veux pas les lire ?

Santana secoua la tête.

Santana : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ?

Quinn grimaça.

Quinn : Il m'a embrassée. Et je me suis enfuie.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Quinn : J'ai l'impression d'être toi !

Santana se mit à rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Quinn ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais aussi simple.

Santana : Tu rigoles ? Toi, tu es Brittany, et c'est moi qui t'ai embrassée !

La blonde se mit à rougir sous la comparaison, ce qui eu pour effet d'amuser encore plus la latina. Celle-ci lui colla un léger coup dans les côtes.

Santana : Relax, Q ! C'était une image..

Elle redevint sérieuse.

Santana : Ecoute Quinnie, tu n'as aucune raison de fuir. Puck est comme un petit chien dressé avec toi. Il suffit que tu lui tendes un sucre, et il se mettra sur les pattes arrières en remuant la queue. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'image que tu préférais avoir. Pour une fois, je ne pensais à aucune allusion sexuelle..

Quinn : Oui, mais Puck est... Puck.

Santana haussa les épaules.

Santana : Peut-être oui. Sûrement même. Et alors ? Tu l'aimerais encore plus s'il n'était pas celui que tu aimes ? C'est tordu. Moi, je n'aimerais pas Brittany autant si elle ne faisait jamais des reflexions venues de nulle part, si elle était parfaitement et toujours censée, si elle n'aimait pas autant tout le monde même si ça me gonfle parfois. Il a changé. Il y a Beth maintenant.

Quinn : Justement.. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait embrassée s'il n'y avait pas eu Beth.

Santana : Et pourquoi il aurait besoin de Beth pour te rouler un patin ?

Quinn : Il t'a bien fait un clin d'oeil en cours.

Santana : Oui. Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a Beth, qu'il y a Puckerman qui est Puckerman, et qu'il y a toi qui es toi et qu'il y a un baiser. Ce n'est pas cool de t'être enfuie. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un à en crever, de sentir ce truc au fond de toi te bouffer tout le temps, et puis de se jeter à l'eau et de voir cette personne te fuir sans dire un mot ? Bien sûr que non, toi tu es Perfect Quinn.

Quinn sentait que son amie déviait un peu et n'était plus tellement focalisée sur le sujet.

Quinn : Tu devrais parler à Brittany...

Santana (sèche) : Pour quoi faire ?

Quinn (agrippant la main de Santana) : Comprendre.

Santana (sans retirer sa main) : Tu devrais parler à Puck.

Quinn : Ca servirait à quoi ?

Santana : Avancer. Savoir. Vous avez juste un problème de confiance.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révélant la silhouette de Brittany. Celle-ci fixait les deux jeunes filles, et plus particulièrement leurs doigts entrelacés, sous le choc de sa découverte.

Brittany : Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler, et puis après je me suis inquiétée. Alors je suis venue, j'ai sonné mais personne ne m'a ouvert. J'ai vu ta voiture et..

Santana n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux plein d'incompréhension plongés dans les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant de sa meilleure amie qui n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Son regard était bloqué sur leurs mains enlacées. Percevant son regard, Santana écarta brutalement sa main, mais trop tard, Brittany sortait déjà. Quinn regarda Santana.

Quinn : On dirait que toi aussi.

Santana ferma les yeux quand la porte d'entrée claqua, puis les rouvrit aussitôt.

Santana : Je ne la comprends plus. Pourquoi...? Attends.. Elle a vraiment cru que.. Toi et moi ? Non mais !

Quinn (doucement) : Elle est juste jalouse. Vous êtes incorrigibles ! Tu as fait la même chose espagnol tout à l'heure.

Santana (criant) : C'est elle qui part ! Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que je... (se calmant) que je l'aime. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je fais tout ce que je peux.

Quinn : Elle veut que tu assumes.

Santana : Quoi ?

Quinn : Je lui ai parlé. Elle était inquiète après ton départ... précipité.

Santana (s'énervant) : Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Fabray !

Quinn : Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai écouté.

Santana (feignant l'innocence) : Et.. Elle a dit quoi ?

Quinn éclata d'un rire franc et spontané. Santana en fut exaspérée ce qui ne fut qu'accroître le rire de la blonde. Elle capitula donc. Une fois, calmée, Quinn se leva, prête à partir.

Quinn : Je vais y aller. Il me reste encore une demie-heure avant que Shelby ne revienne. Tu devrais aller chez Britt.

Après un sourire encourageant, elle quitta la pièce. Santana n'hésita pas longtemps. Le temps de retrouver ses clés de voiture et un blouson, elle était dehors. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait raison de se rendre chez les Pierce. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de se poser la moindre question à laquelle elle ne trouverait pas de réponse précise car elle était arrivée devant la maison qu'elle recherchait.

La petite bâtisse était bien moins grande que la sienne, mais suffisamment pour être très confortable. Pas des plus modernes, mais pas ancienne non plus. Bref, en apparence, c'était une maison des plus simples. Et pourtant, Santana sentait son coeur s'emballer à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait. Les parents de Brittany se couchaient tôt car ils commençaient à travailler dès l'aube. Monsieur et Madame Pierce étaient un couple qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Ils travaillaient ensemble, se voyaient donc tous les jours et réussissaient pourtant à rester très simples. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à dire et ne parlait jamais de leur travail chez eux. Ils s'aimaient. Brittany était leur fille unique et ils formaient vraiment une famille unie. Santana avait toujours été la bienvenue ici. Madame Pierce lui avait dit un jour que cette maison était également la sienne et qu'elle pouvait venir ici quand l'envie la prenait. Ca l'avait beaucoup touchée, ça n'avait pas changé grand chose, elle était déjà souvent présente. Mais entendre ses mots lui avait chauffé le coeur. Les parents de Brittany avaient été plus présents pour elle que ses propres géniteurs. Soucieuse de ne déranger personne, elle décida de rentrer sans signaler sa présence auparavent. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de celle qu'elle était venue voir. Elle entra sans frapper, comme toujours, jugeant ce détail inutile. Brittany n'ouvrait jamais sa porte quand elle savait ses parents couchés. La latina la retrouva dans son lit, occupée à regarder la télé. Elle savait que la blonde avait senti sa présence. Pourtant, son regard ne quitta pas l'écran. Santana s'installa à ses côtés, sous la couverture, et se blottit contre elle. Brittany appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

Santana : Brittany ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne l'éloigna pas.

Santana : Il n'y a rien avec Quinn. C'est juste... une... amie. Une sorte d'amie.

Brittany l'écoutait, mais ne voulait pas répondre. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle avait réagi de façon puérile et irréfléchie. Elle le savait à l'instant même où elle était montée dans sa voiture. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort. Elle se sentait stupide et elle n'avait pas voulu montrer à Santana qu'elle aussi pouvait être faible. Santana l'avait toujours protégée, elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, elle l'aidait à traverser la rue, elle la rassurait quand elle avait peur, elle la rassurait quand elle se sentait stupide comme en ce moment même. Elle ne se moquait pas d'elle quand elle exposait sa vision du monde. Parce qu'elle savait. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de vivre dans un monde joli et magique. Santana disait toujours qu'elle n'était pas idiote, comme le prétendent tant d'autres, mais originale, mignonne. Magique. Mieux. Elle avait toujours pu s'appuyer sur Santana. Et Brittany le savait, c'était elle la mieux de tous, elle était parfaite, parfaite pour elle. Elle n'appelait qu'elle quand elle avait besoin d'être apaisée. C'était Santana la mieux. Mais cette fois, elle ne devait pas se laisser cajoler par les mots tendres et réconfortants de la latina. C'était à elle d'être là pour elle, de la rassurer. A chaque fois qu'elle s'enfuyait, elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Santana : Mais pas une amie comme toi et moi ! Britt... Babe.. Bébé.. Parle-moi. Ecoute, je sais que c'était stupide d'être partie du cours de Schuester, je sais que c'est nul de ne pas avoir lu tes textos, et... et je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Mais je suis là, je suis venue. Mais s'il te plait, dis moi ce que tu veux, je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Sa voix se brisa.

Santana : Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ? Encore ? Je t'en prie, parle moi.

La blonde se retourna et passa sa main sur la joue de la brune.

Brittany : Je t'aime.

Santana se calma et essuya distraitement ses larmes, trop occupée à essayer de maitriser les battements de son coeur.

Santana : Je sais mais.. Comment ? Je veux dire, je t'aime aussi, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, ok ? Mais on en est où ? On fait quoi ? On est quoi ? Je suis quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser t'aimer, me laisser respirer ton parfum, me.. me regarder avec cette moue innocente, me dire que tu m'aimes et me laisser. Je.. Tu ne peux pas. Juste, tu ne peux pas.

Brittany : Mais je t'aime Santana. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et moi je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je suis en train de t'aimer encore aujourd'hui.

Santana : Et Artie ?

Brittany : Il est gentil avec moi. C'est mon ami aussi, je l'aime beaucoup.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

Santana : Tu aimes tout le monde !

Brittany : Je pense que les gens ont le droit d'être aimés, Santana.

Santana (grognant) : Oui, ils ont le droit..

Brittany ne semblait pas décidée à aborder le sujet qui l'interessait. Elle, elle voulait connaître les raisons de sa fuite. Continuer à espérer lui faisait mal. Et elle savait que si ses espoirs n'aboutissaient à rien, ça la détruirait. Si venait le jour où elle n'aurait plus d'espoir concernant sa blonde, elle savait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.

Brittany (chuchotant, passant sa main sur le bras de la brune) : Pourquoi tu ne le dirais pas ? Je veux dire, à quelques personnes. Rien ne t'oblige à publier une annonce gigastique.

Santana (frissonnant sous les caresses) : Gigastique ?

Brittany : Gigantesque et fantastique.

Santana : Je ne peux pas le dire à mes parents, Britt.

Brittany : Pourquoi ? Les miens sont bien au courant.

Santana se redressa automatiquement.

Santana : Quoi ?

Brittany (se relevant à son tour) : Je sais que tu as peur, et tout, mais c'est ta famille. Les gens s'aiment dans une famille. Tu es ma famille.

Santana était complètement tétanisée à l'idée de discuter de sa sexualité avec ses parents.

Santana : Je... Je vais y aller, je n'ai pris aucune affaire et je.. bye.

Brittany ne lui proposa pas des vêtements à elle comme elles en avaient l'habitude dans ces cas-là. Elle savait que son amie s'offrait une échappatoire. Elle avait encore échoué.

Alors que Santana avait atteint la porte, Brittany la rappela.

Brittany : Attends !

Elle se tira du lit et rejoignit Santana qui mourrait d'envie de sortir. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Brittany : A demain.

Elle se retourna et s'installa à nouveau confortablement dans son lit, se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans les images qui défilaient à l'écran.

Santana retrouva ses esprits après quelques secondes où elle semblait inerte. Elle ne bougea pas, hésitante. Elle voulait échapper à l'emprise de Brittany, elle ne voulait pas parler de ses parents, mais elle voulait encore sentir ces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Elle se précipita sur le lit, se jeta littéralement sur la blonde et s'appropria ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se débattaient furieusement. Santana suça la lèvre inférieure de la danseuse qui gémit. Celle-ci accentua la pression de ses mains contre le dos de Santana, réclamant plus. Jugeant qu'elles étaient à égalité par rapport à la dernière fois, la brune se dégagea, avec bien des difficultés tout de même.

Santana : Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Elle sortit, laissant la blonde sidérée du final qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Brittany afficha ensuite un sourire amusé sur son visage.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Le lendemain, Santana déambulait seule dans les couloirs. L'absence de la capitaine des Cherrios à ses côtés ne changea rien au comportement des autres élèves à son égard. Ils continuaient à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes afin d'éviter le moindre accident. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les regarder. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta et sourit. Adossée contre un casier se trouvait Quinn. Et penché sur ses lèvres, se trouvait Puck. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'était pas jalouse de le voir flirter avec une autre. Elle s'en étonna même.

Santana (pour elle-même) : C'est Perfect Quinn.

Elle continua à avancer, décidée à ne pas les déranger. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Quinn l'interpellerait. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui apostrophait son nom et attendit. Sa capitaine arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et tendit la main.

Quinn (visage fermé) : Mon téléphone.

Santana sourit et fouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortit le petit objet rectangulaire que réclamait Quinn et le lui rendit.

Santana : N'hésite pas à me remercier. J'ai une préférence pour le chocolat noir, mes fleurs préférées sont le lys, l'edelweiss et le muguet. Et j'aime les bijoux discrets. Ou tu peux toujours me céder ta place de capitaine.

Quinn : Cours toujours.

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules et de l'entraîner afin de continuer sa marche.

Santana : Tant pis. J'opte donc pour le bijou.

Quinn : Je ne te dois rien. Je pouvais très bien réussir toute seule. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, j'aurais pu recommencer sans problème.

Santana : Dis ce que tu veux, on sait toutes les deux qu'au fond de toi, tu meurs d'envie de te jeter dans mes bras et de pleurer d'admiration envers ma sublime personne.

Quinn sourit enfin.

Quinn : T'exagère pas un peu, là ?

Santana : Pas tellement. Je suis sûre que le message que j'ai envoyé à Puck en me faisant passer pour toi, ce qui, soit dis en passant, n'était pas difficile, a tout décoincé.

.

_Quinn était arrivée chez Shelby. Par mesure de prudence, elle avait frappé à la porte et avait attendu qu'on lui ouvre. Ce que Puck n'avait pas tardé à faire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça de la voir sur le palier, mais elle n'avait pas relevé sur le moment. Il l'avait laissé entrée. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Puck s'était adossé contre le bar de la cuisine, tandis que Quinn avait opté pour une chaise autour de la table de la salle à manger. Ils se fixaient. Puck avait soudain brisé ce silence envoûtant dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés._

_Puck : Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi._

_Quinn : Hum, merci. Qui a..._

_Le garçon la coupa, évitant la pique verbale qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer._

_Puck : Je veux dire, si bien sûr, enfin tu es super sexy et tout et..._

_Quinn : Puck._

_Puck : C'était des compliments._

_Quinn (ironique) : Je te remercie, c'est très touchant._

_Puck : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas interessé, enfin, pas que pour ton corps, tu vois ?_

_Quinn : Non. Beth s'est endormie ?_

_Puck : Oui, j'ai mis le lit dans la chambre de Shelby. Tu peux aller la voir, mais ne fais pas de bruit. Elle est trop mignonne quand elle dort._

_Quinn s'était alors dirigée vers la chambre à coucher sans attendre la fin de la phrase. Elle s'était arrêtée devant le lit, sous le charme du petit ange qui y reposait. Elle la regardait dormir, sans rien dire, sans la toucher, trop effrayée à l'idée de la sortir d'un sommeil si paisible. Beth s'était mise à bouger. Quinn avait sursauté. La petite ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller mais Quinn avait préféré sortir. Elle avait ensuite retrouvé le jeune homme dans la même position que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. La jolie blonde avait refermé avec une infinie douceur la porte de la chambre, puis s'était postée devant et le regardant. Il s'était doucement avancé, lui laissant le temps de fuir si elle le désirait. Elle le savait. Elle n'en avait rien fait. Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées scellées. Et cette fois, elle ne s'était pas dérobée._

.

Quinn : Et toi avec Brittany ?

Santana : Elle a tout dis à ses parents.

Quinn : Oh. Ils t'en ont parlé ?

Santana : Je ne les ai pas vus.. J'ai toujours été assez proche de sa famille. Enfin, je veux dire, je suis souvent dans leurs pattes. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire la prochaine fois que je les croiserai ? Je ne peux même plus aller au supermarché du coin.

Quinn cessa d'avancer. Santana ne put que s'arrêter à son tour.

Quinn : Santana, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es.

L'interessée haussa les épaules et repartit suivie de la blonde.

Santana : Elle veut que je sois honnête envers mes parents.

Quinn : Laisse tomber Britt deux secondes. Est-ce que tu es prête ?

Santana (espiègle) : Tiens, c'est drôle, tu voulais absolument me voir lui tomber dans les bras avant.

Quinn grogna. Santana rit.

Quinn : Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

Ces mots sortis de sa bouche semblaient lui avoir écorché la gorge au passage. La brune redevint sérieuse.

Santana : Je ne peux pas leur dire.

Quinn : Tu t'acceptes ?

Santana : Ok, on change de sujet. Pour le bijou, je manque de collier.

Quinn secoua la tête, mi exaspérée, mi amusée, mais intérieurement, elle était déterminée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir trompé Santana et elle tenait à se racheter. Elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis, quelques coalitions, mais pas plus. Grâce à la compagnie de Santana, elle commençait à se dire que ce genre de relation n'était pas si mal. Et elle commençait à s'attacher à cette relation, et à cette personne. Elle ne voulait donc pas la voir souffrir. La cloche sonna, perturbant le fil de ses pensées, afin de signaler le début de leur prochain cours.

A la fin de la journée, Quinn croisa Finn alors qu'elle se rendait à son casier.

Finn (gêné) : Il parait que tu t'es remise avec Puck.

Quinn afficha son masque froid qui ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions. Elle détestait parler avec Finn, se retrouver près de lui. Elle lui en voulait. Il l'avait humiliée. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Elle pardonnait déjà en règle générale avec difficultés, alors là, son ancien petit ami avait du soucis à se faire.

Quinn : Je n'ai jamais été avec lui.

Finn : Oui et Beth est une naissance miraculeuse.

Quinn arriva à son casier, toujours suivie de Finn. Elle l'ouvrit avant de répondre.

Quinn : L'humour ne te va pas du tout, Finnocence.

Finn : Oh, je vois. L'alliance avec Santana. Je te connais, tu vaux mieux que ça, Quinn.

Quinn : Mieux, c'est toi ?

Finn : Je ne parle pas de Puck, je parle de Santana.

Quinn : Je préfère m'afficher avec Santana Lopez plutôt qu'avec Rachel Berry.

Finn : Tu ne connais même pas Rachel.

Quinn : Et toi, tu crois connaître San mais tu ne sais rien.

Elle referma son casier après y avoir prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin et déposé le reste pendant cette conversation qui la fatiguait. Elle s'éloigna. Finn la suivait toujours.

Finn : Peut-être mais...

Quinn fit volte face, ne supportant plus sa présence et ses réflexions.

Quinn : Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu me parles de Puck, de Santana... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis quand tu te sens concerné par ma vie ? Fiche-moi la paix, va chanter dans votre foutue chorale, avec vos foutues ballades si harmonieuses, si jolies et si sincères parce que vous êtes un couple si parfait.

Finn : Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, tout le monde sait comment est Puck.

Quinn : Il serait temps que tout le monde sache comment tu es toi. Tu es un abruti. Vous êtes tous des idiots. Cette chorale ne gagnera jamais, arrêtez !

Elle se mit à rire avec mépris.

Quinn : Vous n'avez rien compris. Retourne avec Berry et vos figurants, et s'il te plait, évite de me parler. Surtout en public.

Finn : Tu quittes le club ? Tu peux pas faire ça..

Quinn : Je le fais.

Finn : Et Puck ?

Quinn : Il me suit. Je pars.

Elle confirma ses propos en s'éloignant.

Quinn (sans se retourner) : Et ne me suis pas !

Finn se hâta d'aller tout répéter à Rachel, inquiet pour l'avenir de ce club qu'ils avaient fait renaître. Il manquait d'inspiration, il ne savait pas quoi faire et il avait besoin des conseils de sa petite amie. Il avait le sentiment que c'était à lui de sauver les New Direction.

Quinn avait menti. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas parlé à son petit ami. Mais par orgueil, elle n'avait pu dévoiler son ignorance à sa question. Elle devait lui en toucher quelques mots avant que Finn le fasse. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas pu aborder subtilement le sujet hier.

_._

_Puck et Quinn s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois, longtemps avant que Quinn ne l'arrête. Elle connaissait trop bien l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était que Puck ne savait pas aimer. Peut-être qu'avoir tenu Beth dans ses bras, l'avoir vue rire, dormir, avoir plongé ses yeux dans les siens, peut-être que ça l'a fait grandir. Ce doute avait amorcé une conversation inoubliable, bien que gênante. Il lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait. Enfin, il lui avait dit "je crois que je t'aime", en réalité. Mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit auparavant, se contentant de sous-entendre. Il lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait gérer une relation stable. Quinn s'était rappelé la façon dont il s'était écrasé pour Lauren. Alors elle l'avait cru. Ou plutôt, elle avait espéré pouvoir lui faire confiance. Toujours est-il que cette discussion a aboutit à une solution. Ils étaient un couple, un vrai dorénavant._

.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller voir Puck. Elle lui envoya un message pour le prévenir qu'ils devaient parler et qu'il devait éviter Finn comme la peste. Elle fila directement à l'auditorium où Santana l'attendait, le visage fermé.

Santana : Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Fabray ?

Quinn : Finn Hudson. Qu'a dit Mercedes ?

Santana : Elle est ravie. Comme si le vilain petit canard se faisait enfin accepter par ses frères et soeurs.

Quinn : Charmant. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

Santana (agressive) : Quelle tête ?

Quinn arqua un sourcil.

Santana (marmonnant) : J'ai parlé avec Brittany ce matin.

Quinn : Et ?

Santana : Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras. Echauffe ta voix, je voudrais pas que notre performance hérite de ton ton niais.

Quinn abandonna une nouvelle fois, trop absorbée par son futur problème avec Puck. Elle se promit de revenir à la charge plus tard.

La chorale de Shelby ne comportait que deux membres. Mais si les deux filles étaient prises, l'équipe des cheerleaders les suivrait afin de jouer les figurantes et de permettre de meilleurs numéros de danse. Ainsi, le nombre minimum de membre serait atteint. Malgré tout, Shelby tenait à leur faire passer une audition.

Sugar et Mercedes attendaient, assises derrière la prof, que la représentation commence. Quinn chanta les premières notes.

**Quinn :**

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

**Santana :**

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

**Quinn :**

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

**Quinn & Santana :**

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

**Santana :**

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

**Quinn :**

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise, it moves us along

**Santana :**

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

**Quinn & Santana :**

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

**Quinn :**

And she will be loved

**Santana :**

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

**Quinn :**

Alone in your car

**Santana :**

Know all of the things that make you who you are

**Quinn :**

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

**Santana :**

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

**Quinn :**

Tap on my window, knock on my door

**Santana :**

I want to make you feel beautiful.

La performance parfaitement réussie s'acheva sous les applaudissements du petit public. Santana descendit de la scène et s'adressa à Shelby.

Santana : Donc ? Les répétions sont à la même heure que les autres ?

Shelby : Bienvenue parmi les Troubletones, les filles.

Mercedes trépignait de joie tandis que Sugar réalisait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de solo.

Santana s'autorisa un sourire fier. Elles allaient relever le niveau, l'équipe allait faire d'impressionnantes démonstrations de danse. Elles n'allaient pas seulement gagner, elles allaient écraser, ridiculiser, humilier les New Direction. Malgré ce sourire, elle se sentait coupable au fond d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait décevoir Brittany. Elle croisa le regard de Quinn qui avait le même doute au fond des yeux.

Shelby s'installa au piano, prête à démarrer une première répétition, mais aucune des deux nouvelles recrues n'avait la tête à rester. Santana fut la première à céder. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Santana : Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire, pardon. Au revoir, Miss Corcoran.

Quinn en profita pour la suivre, en s'excusant à son tour. Elle sortit de la pièce. Santana ne l'avait pas attendue. La brune s'était empressée de monter dans sa voiture et de mettre le contact avant de disparaître. Elle ressentait un besoin de rouler, de s'aérer.

Quinn, quant à elle, alla retrouver Puck. Elle entra sans pudeur dans les vestiaires où elle était sûre de le trouver. Elle passa outre les quelques blagues salaces qu'on lui lançait. Elle tentait de cacher son malaise, elle ne voulait plus paraître comme la fille à papa qui détournait le regard dès que la vision d'un attribut de la virilité masculine se présentait. Elle prit soin d'éviter de trop attarder son regard et marcha vite.

Puck : Quinn ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il jetait des coups d'oeil paniqués autour de lui.

Quinn : Je t'ai dis qu'il fallait que je te parle.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit en direction de ses co-équipiers, appréciant très peu leur attitude. Il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour le petit ami qui se met à quatre pattes pour lécher les pieds de Quinn Fabray. Il détestait ce genre d'attitude qu'il jugeait faible. Or, la définition qu'il se faisait de lui-même y était entièrement opposée. Puck la prit doucement par les épaules sans omettre un regard noir aux footballeurs et l'emmena à l'écart.

Puck : Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Quinn ! Pour quoi tu me fais passer devant les gars ? Et ne viens pas ici, enfin ! Il suffit qu'une jupe passe et ils sont tous en rut.

Quinn : Dit le crétin qui m'a mise enceinte.

Puck (soufflant) : Coach Beiste m'attend, et je préfère ne pas arriver en retard. Je t'appelle ce soir, ok ?

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Quinn : Ne te donne pas cette peine, Puckerman.

Puck : Je t'appelle ce soir.

Cette fois, il attendit sa réponse. Elle, gardait le visage crispée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Puck se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Quinn vexée, ne réagit pas. Il força donc l'accès de ses lèvres et sa langue partit explorer la bouche de la cheerleader. Quinn céda et sa langue partit à la recherche de la sienne dans un ballet enflammé. Elle rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle. Puck affichait un sourire satisfait.

Puck : J'aurais droit à cent pompes mais ça valait le coup.

Le soir, Puck avait effectivement appelé. Quinn en avait été agréablement surprise. Elle s'entêtait à essayer de le convaincre de la suivre dans la nouvelle chorale. Elle le sentait assez réticent, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Elle connaissait le contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui pour l'avoir utilisé plusieurs fois. La capitaine des cheerleaders était en pleine négociation, balançant argument sur argument, quand on sonna à la porte. Sa mère était sortie. Elle sortait souvent depuis son divorce, enchaînant les rencarts foireux. Quinn en voulait à sa mère de la délaisser autant malgré les promesses qu'elle avait pu lui faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour elle et de se sentir responsable. Le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, elle se hâta de répondre qu'elle arrivait. Il était tard, et elle était curieuse de savoir qui venait la déranger quoique contrariée d'être ainsi coupée dans son débat. Elle ouvrit la porte et son visage se décomposa. Elle lança vaguement à Puck qu'elle devait raccrocher et abaissa son téléphone. Elle restait figée, les bras ballants.

Les larmes de Santana roulaient encore sur ses joues. Quinn se vit à sa place et se dit qu'elle devait avoir eu l'air franchement ridicule hier soir. Deux gros sacs reposaient à ses pieds. Santana baissa les yeux.

Santana (maugréant) : J'ai tout dis à mes parents. Je peux rester ici cette nuit ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>RATING M !<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana : C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire.<p>

Elle était installée avec Quinn dans le lit de cette dernière depuis plus d'une heure. Santana avait été très fermée à la discussion au début. La blonde avait dû user de beaucoup d'efforts et notamment de patience pour en arriver à cet aveu.

Quinn : Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Santana comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à sa dernière phrase.

Santana : Et bien, je t'ai dit que, hier soir, elle me l'avait demandé, encore.

Quinn : Oui, et que tu t'étais enfuie. Encore.

Santana : Oui bah c'est bon, Fabray ! Je préfère oser une nouvelle fuite plutôt que d'oser une nouvelle coloration rose, Peggy !

Quinn : Santana.

Santana : Oui, bon, mais enfin je ne peux pas dire non plus que ça t'allait super bien. Je préfère encore voir un gremlins danser la macarena en roulant outrageusement des hanches pendant que Courtney Love se fait une nouvelle fois refaire les lèvres.

Quinn : Et sinon, pour Brittany ?

Santana : Ah, oui, et bien j'ai lu ses textos après.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Santana : Ils étaient adorables, et, enfin, euh.. Elle m'a dit..

Quinn : Qu'elle t'aimait ?

Santana (très vite) : Oui et qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi.

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire timide.

Quinn (hochant la tête) : Et donc tu as décidé d'être honnête ?

Santana grimaça.

Santana : Pas exactement... On s'est disputées après. Juste avant l'audition, j'ai été la voir.

.

_Santana avait retrouvé son amie à son casier avec une certaine timidité._

_Santana : Hey Britt..._

_Le sourire de la blonde s'était élargit lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers elle._

_Brittany : Sany !_

_Santana bougeait d'un pied sur l'autre, illustration de son malaise intérieur. _

_Santana : Au sujet d'hier, j'y ai réfléchi et je ne... je ne peux pas Brittany. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Pourquoi on ferait pas comme avant . Personne n'a besoin de savoir..._

_Elle avait prit le temps de vérifier autour d'elle que personne à proximité ne s'attardait à écouter leur conversation. Rassurée, elle avait poursuivit plus bas._

_Santana : Ce qu'on fait._

_Les traits de Brittany s'étaient durcis._

_Brittany : Non Santana. Tu te demandes encore pourquoi je suis partie après cette fabuleuse soirée ? Sérieusement ? Tu crois que je ne ressens rien ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour te montrer que je suis là, que moi aussi je peux te rassurer. Mais visiblement, je n'y arrive pas ! Chacun de tes refus me font mal, et je n'aime pas avoir mal. C'est triste et douloureux ! Et je suis désolée d'être partie, c'était mon devoir de rester pour toi, mais j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de me réveiller le lendemain matin et de voir que rien n'aurait changé. Je t'aime Santana. Je t'assure que je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai envie de te tenir la main quand on marche dans ce couloir, j'ai envie de te plaquer contre ce casier et de t'embrasser dans le cou, juste ici._

_Elle avait appuyé son doigt dans le cou de la brune, à cet endroit qu'elle savait si sensible. Santana avait tréssaillit à ce contact._

_Brittany : J'ai envie de dire que je t'aime sans me sentir coupable. Et surtout, je veux que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime. Parce que la différence, c'est que moi, je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'on fait comme tu dis. Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus intelligente du monde, mais je sais que ce qui nous lie n'est pas dégoûtant ou grave, parce que c'est de l'amour. Je t'attends, mais je crois que j'attends pour rien._

_En finissant sa phrase, elle avait claqué la porte de son casier, avait tourné le dos à Santana et était partie d'un pas agacé, sans que celle-ci ait pu dire un mot._

.

Quinn : Ca a dû être... surprenant.

Santana : Brittany n'est pas seulement la petite fille touchante, tu sais. Je peux te garantir qu'elle sait se montrer entreprenante.

Quinn : Oui, je me passerai des détails.

Santana (souriant) : Tu as tort..

Quinn : Je te crois, mais je vais prendre le risque de mourir pleine de regrets de ne pas avoir su comme se déroulaient vos parties de jambes en l'air.

Santana : Tant pis ! Tu mourras avec des tonnes et des tonnes de regrets. Tu ne peux pas connaître le sexe tant que tu n'as pas couché avec Britt. Ce que je ne t'autorise pas à faire.

Quinn : Je pense que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là-dessus. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi.

Santana : Je pourrais me battre pour Brittany.

Quinn : Tu pourrais te battre pour un tee-shirt.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils, l'air faussement vexé.

Quinn : Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as fait tout ça pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort ?

Santana : Non. Ca m'a juste fait réagir. Mais je ne me sens pas du tout mieux. Ils ne veulent pas que je rentre tant que, je cite, n'aurais pas arrêté mes conneries. Comme si je n'allais plus aimer Britt un jour... Cela revient à dire que je n'ai plus de famille.

Elle prononça sa dernière phrase comme si ces circonstances ne la touchaient pas.

Quinn : Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, San.

Santana : T'inquiètes, je vais me débrouiller.

Quinn : Pour ça, il faudrait que tu parles à Brittany.

Santana : Pour ce soir, s'il te plait.

Quinn : Peut-être que, justement, ce soir serait parfait. Laisse tes affaires ici, je te dépose.

Santana soupira mais n'objecta pas. Au fond, la proposition la tentait finalement, mais elle ne l'avouerait certainement pas.

Santana : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue là, Fabray.

Quinn se dirigea vers la sortie.

Quinn : On est partis, Lopez !

Durant le trajet, Santana n'avait pas décroché son regard de la fenêtre de la voiture. Ses doigts tapaient nerveusement contre l'accoudoir de la portière. Aucune n'avait parlé. Santana fut la seule à descendre. Son regard était rivé sur la maison des Pierce. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant et entra sans bruit. Il était minuit passé, c'était un jeudi soir. Quinn attendait dans sa voiture pendant que la Latina montait à l'étage en minimisant les bruits de craquement sur le parquet. Aucun signe de lumière ne s'échappait de la porte de Brittany ; elle y entra prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, elle percevit une forme familière emmitouflée dans la couverture. Elle dormait. Santana l'observa, attendrit. Elle retira le jean qu'elle avait enfilé pour se rendre chez Quinn et se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures. Brittany se tourna vers elle, encore ensommeillée.

Brittany : San ?

Santana : Je suis désolée.

Brittany : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Santana : Tu peux juste.. me prendre dans tes bras ?

Brittany bougea, proposa son bras tandis que Santana soulevait sa tête pour se reposer sur celui-ci. Elle la serra alors contre elle et se rendormit, leurs jambes nues entremêlées.

* * *

><p>Quinn dans sa voiture entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir et sourit. Elle démarra le moteur et rentra chez elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana reposa son portable sur la table de nuit de Brittany après avoir envoyé un sms à son amie qui l'attendait dehors.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Brittany réveilla Santana en la secouant gentiment. Santana la repoussa et tenta de se rendormir.<p>

Brittany : San, on va être en retard.

Cette remarque la fit grogner.

Santana : Mmmh ! M'en fiche, je veux pas y aller.

Brittany semblait s'amuser de cette scène.

Brittany : A chaque fois qu'on dort ensemble, c'est le même cinéma. Et je te rappelle que je suis censée te faire la gueule.

Santana enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et en profita pour s'ennivrer du parfum de la blonde qui y reposait. Brittany était penchée au-dessus d'elle.

Brittany : Bon, et bien moi, je vais me préparer.

Elle sourit en se relevant, connaissant l'issue de cette situation. En effet, elle fut tirée en arrière brutalement et plaquée contre un corps chaud, complètement emprisonnée par les deux bras qui l'encerclaient avec force.

Santana : Tu ne vas nul part.

Santana blottit son nez dans le cou de la danseuse et y déposa ensuite de furtifs baisers sur toute la peau où elle avait accès. Brittany ferma les yeux et frémit. Elle se colla davantage contre la brune et découvrit son cou le plus possible pour offrir plus de surface aux lèvres de la Latina. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Brittany avait chaud tout à coup, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait goûter ces lèvres qui la fascinaient.

Brittany (haletante) : Je... pense... qu'on peut louper une... heure ou deux.

Santana se hissa sur Brittany et remonta ses baisers du cou au menton, puis remonta le long de sa joue. Elle parla tout en poursuivant ses baisers sur le visage de la blonde.

Santana : Je ne compte pas y aller du tout.

Elle embrassa tendrement son front, et redescendit vers son cou, frôlant volontairement ses lèvres. Brittany, de plus en plus frustrée, attrapa le visage de Santana qui souriait. C'était la réaction qu'elle attendait. Brittany remonta le visage qu'elle aimait tant jusqu'au sien. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec avidité, chacune dévorant l'autre. Le baiser n'était que violence, désir brutal, toute la passion refoulée y était transmise. Brittany gémit bruyamment, son excitation se décuplait. Ce contact l'avait bien davantage manqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait la sensation que sa vie dépendait de ce baiser, elle ne pouvait se contraindre à l'arrêter. Santana ralentit le baiser, seul l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre s'y dégageait. Elle caressait sensuellement les hanches de sa compagne, cherchant à faire perdurer cet instant de douceur entre elles. Elles s'écartèrent finalement l'une de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Santana plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus assombris de désir. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avec une douceur exagérée, et se replaça afin de mieux la voir.

Santana : Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait..

Brittany (d'une voix rauque) : Embrasse-moi.

La brune s'éxécuta immédiatement, avec la même ferveur que le premier qu'elles venaient d'échanger. Brittana agrippa fermement ses fesses, ce qui fit gémir la Latina. Elle sentait que cette fois, elle ne resterait pas seule, dans un lit, frustrée par son départ. A son tour, elle remonta sa main le long du corps de la blonde pendant le baiser, frôlant plusieurs fois l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Brittany grognait à chaque fois de frustration, elle sentit le genou de Santana venir caresser et taquiner son entre-jambe. Elle décida de jouer elle aussi et son amusement anticipé se peignit sur son visage. Elle retira son haut de pyjama, offrant sa poitrine à Santana qui s'y plongea. Elle joua de sa langue avec les seins durcis par le désir de son amie, mais celle-ci, malgré le plaisir qui montait en elle, la ramena à elle et l'embrassa, fièvreuse. Santana répondit au baiser mais désirait retourner exciter la poitrine de la blonde. Celle-ci le savait et ne la laissa pas faire. Elle la renversa, inversant leur position. L'autre gémit de mécontentement. Elle préférait être au-dessus, dominer. Brittany envoyer valser le tee-shirt qui la gênait et s'occupa à son tour de ces seins qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Santana rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière et posa sa main sur le cuir chevelu de sa tortionnaire, soupirant de contentement tout en l'incitant à continuer. Ses mains baladeuses parcouraient le corps de la danseuse puis stationnèrent au niveau de son shorty. Elle tira sur l'elastique afin de faire clairement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. La blonde l'ignora. Santana tira plus fort.

Santana (plaintive) : Britt...

Celle-ci obtempéra alors, retira son bas et se colla contre son amante. Les seules barrières de tissu qui les séparaient étaient leurs bas de sous-vêtement. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient désespérément. Elles avaient chaud. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leur front. Brittany caressait le ventre de sa compagne puis descendit sa main entre ses cuisses et retira le vêtement qui la dérangeait. Les soupirs de Santana se firent plus bruyants à mesure que Brittany caressait son intimité. Elle appuya plus fort sur son point sensible ce qui lui arracha un gemissement plus fort que les précédents. Elle réitéra son mouvement, se fiant aux bruits sourds que produisait Santana. Brittany retrouvait ses habitudes, ses gestes semblaient fluides, naturels. Tout était naturel. Elle entreprit de doux massages sur son clitoris, puis plus appuyés. Santana était fiévreuse, elle fermait les yeux avec force. Brittany aimait la regarder pendant qu'elle lui offrait du plaisir. Elle était littéralement captivée par ses yeux papillonnants, par ses dents qui mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Elle la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Elle remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres dans un léger baiser. Santana hoqueta de surprise et tentait de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Lorsque Brittany s'éloigna, elle tortilla ses hanches, effrayée à l'idée qu'elle la laisse dans cet état.

Santana : Britt !

Ses doigts la pénétrèrent violemment. Santana se cambra, jeta sa tête le plus en arrière possible, et ses gemissements devinrent des cris. Elle réalisa que Brittany allait gagner. Elle se mouva de façon à avoir accès à la blonde et à son tour, massa son sexe humide très vite, de peur de venir avant elle. Elle s'avoua vaincue et laissa l'orgasme la faucher quelques secondes avant que Brittany ne pousse son ultime et long gémissement lorsque le plaisir suprême l'envahit. Cette dernière vint écraser ses lèvres contre celles de la Latina.

Santana : Je t'aime...

Brittany l'essoufla dans un dernier baiser, avant de se recoucher dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait et de se rendormir, épuisée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Santana se réveilla. Brittany à ses côtés était allongée sur le ventre. La couverture ne la recouvrait qu'à moitié, s'arrêtant au haut de ses fesses, laissant apercevoir son dos dénudé. Irrésistiblement attirée, Santana déposa ses lèvres le long de la colonne vértébrale qui lui était offerte. Ses baisers secouaient la blonde qui se réveilla mais ne bougea pas afin de continuer à ressentir cette agréable sensation. Santana remarqua son manège, mais poursuivit, ajoutant des caresses manuelles sur son dos. Brittany ne put contenir un soupir de bien-être. Le bonheur les enveloppait. Santana souriait contre sa peau. Elle continua de l'explorer, sachant à quel point son amie aimait la douceur, et tout particulièrement la sienne.

Santana : Je leur ai dis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les deux cheerleaders avaient passé leur vendredi ensemble. Brittany avait été heureuse d'apprendre le courage de son amie. Après son aveu sorti du bout des lèvres, elle s'était retournée soudainement et s'était attelée à montrer à Santana à quel point elle l'aimait. Affaiblies, elle s'étaient ensuite passé des films à la télé, serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre confortablement installées dans le lit. Brittany décida de lancer un film sur les chats après avoir autorisé Lord Tubbington à entrer dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir autant délaissé au profit de Santana. Son choix se porta sur le plus logique qu'elle trouva, les Aristochats. La brune n'aimait pas ce dessin animé, elle se contentait de dévorer Brittany du regard. Celle-ci sentait ses yeux braqués sur elle mais tenta de se concentrer sur son téléviseur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'adonner à nouveau à ce corps à corps si plaisant, même si l'idée la faisait frissonner d'envie. C'était l'heure de Lord Tubbington, Santana pouvait attendre un peu. Brittany ne se doutait pas que ces yeux insistants sur son corps ne signifiaient pas un désir sexuel, mais plutôt un doute. Un doute qui n'était pas accompagné de regrets mais de peur. Santana avait avancé, elle avait revélé à ses parents qu'elle était amoureuse d'une autre fille. Elle avait perdu sa famille, son foyer pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau le souffle chaud de la blonde contre sa peau électrisée. C'était un pas important, elle le savait, tout comme elle savait que Brittany attendait plus. Elle ne se sentait pourtant pas assez forte pour tenir la main de la jeune fille dans les couloirs du lycée, malgré son soutien constant. Elle ne se sentait pas assez solide pour subir les remarques et les regards dérangés et haineux des autres. Santana avait toujours éprouvé une profonde aversion pour ces comportements. Elle avait fait et dis des choses horribles, et elle en regrettait la plupart. Son ascension au somment était dûe avant tout à sa détermination, mais aussi à l'hypocrisie, la froideur, à sa carapace. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de son rôle. Mais avec Brittany, elle avait le sentiment de n'être qu'une seule et même personne. Elle-même. Elle soupira d'aise. Ici, elle était bien. Dehors, elle courrait le risque de perdre cette fille si attendrissante qui faisait battre son coeur. Si on lui demandait de choisir entre sa popularité et la jeune fille, elle la choisirait sans hésiter. Mais dès lors qu'il était question de passer à la pratique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dérober. Brittany en avait fait les frais, et ça lui faisait mal d'avoir été si aveugle, si penchée au-dessus de ses propres tourments. Elle l'aimait, tellement qu'elle ne se voyait plus que par elle, mais lundi, au lycée, elle ne pourrait pas.

Brittany : Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Sany. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le film.

La brune revint à elle, percevant à peine la demande de Brittany. Elle projeta son regard sur l'écran, mais elle tenait absolument à ne pas voir ce film.

Santana : Je vais me chercher un truc à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

Brittany : Non, merci. Mais tu vas rater le meilleur ! Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

Santana : Je l'ai déjà vu.

Brittany : Pour moi ?

Elle lui présenta sa mine de chien battu la plus convaincante.

Santana : J'ai soif, Brittany.

Elle exposa quelques petites secondes sa moue déçue, puis se replongea dans l'histoire, laissant Santana rejoindre sa cuisine. Celle-ci ouvrit le réfrégirateur et empoigna la première canette de soda qu'elle trouva. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer au niveau de la taille, et la tête de Brittany s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Brittany : Je suis désolée.

Santana : Pourquoi ?

Brittany : J'avais oublié.

Santana : Tu quoi tu parles ?

Brittany : Les Aristochats. Tu détestes.

Santana : Ce n'est pas grave mon coeur.

Santana tourna la tête afin de pouvoir lui embrasser la joue.

Brittany : Tu peux le dire, San. Je n'ai pas été très maligne sur ce coup-là... D'ailleurs, pourquoi on dit "coup" ? Parce que...

La brune se retourna dans ses bras et passa sa main sur sa joue, ce qui la fit taire.

Santana : Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

Brittany déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Santana.

Brittany : C'est gentil. Mais ne t'avise pas de me mentir, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Je te connais très très bien, tu sais. Tu vois des flashs de ton passé ? Tu as toujours été comme ça..

Santana : Britt...

Brittany : C'est le film que tu regardais avec ton père quand tu étais petite. Je peux comprendre que ça te mette mal à l'aise.

Santana : Dans ce film, Duchesse réussit à avoir O'Malley et sa maitresse, cette chère Adelaïde de Bonnefamille. Bonnefamille... Moi, non. Brittany, je t'aime. Alors je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Birttany rougir.

Santana : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Brittany : Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir tes parents.

Santana : Non.

Ce n'était pas une exclamation, mais son ton était intransigeant

Brittany : Je veux juste qu'ils comprennent à quel point je t'aime.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle traçait des lignes imaginaires avec ses doigts sur la gorge de Santana.

Santana : Bien, la question est réglée si ce n'est que ça. Ma réponse est : inutile.

Elle se dégagea des bras qui l'enveloppaient et décapsula sa canette avant d'avaler une gorgée.

Brittany : San... Tu ne risques rien..

Santana : Si, je peux avoir encore plus mal. Ils peuvent me faire encore plus pleurer.

Brittany : Tu pourrais leur céder ?

Santana : Non, bien sûr que non !

Brittany sourit.

Brittany : Alors viens, on leur montrer que tu as fait le bon choix ! En plus, mon lutin de poche refuse de nous marier si tu ne t'es pas réconciliée avec tes parents. Il me l'a dit ce matin.

Santana pouffa.

Santana : Ok, ok, ils devraient être à la maison dans un quart d'heure. Mais je t'aurais prévenue !

Brittany sauta de bonheur, fière de sa victoire. Elle avait toujours eu un ascendant sur Santana, mais elle n'osait pas souvent en faire usage.

Brittany : On y va à pieds alors !

Santana : Pour me laisser le temps de changer d'avis ?

Brittany : Pour te tenir la main.

Santana (gênée) : Euh... Britt, il y aura des gens..

Brittany : Je ne comprends pas.

Santana : Je... Et bien, je... Je ne l'ai dis qu'à mes parents, et tu vois je.. Enfin, on peut me reconnaître et..

Brittany : Et donc, rien ne change ?

Santana : B.. Laisse-moi du temps, ok ? Ma famille vient juste de me renier.

Brittany : Tu es une princesse ?

Santana : Quoi ? Non, renier, comme rejetter, pas régner.

Brittany : J'aurais préféré que tu sois une princesse.

Santana : C'est toi ma princesse.

Elle se jeta avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres qui l'attendaient. Elles échangèrent un long baiser passionné.

Brittany : Je n'ai pas oublié qu'on doit aller chez tes parents.

Santana : Merde.

Brittany (regard réconfortant) : Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me donnes pas la main cette fois..

Santana tendit son petit doigt en souriant. Brittany y joignit le sien. Elles remontèrent s'habiller, Brittany résista aux tentatives de diversions de la brune, puis elles enfilèrent leurs chaussures. Elles sortirent et s'aventurèrent dans le petit chemin qui menait au quartier de la Latina. Leurs petits doigts étaient entrelacés. Santana voyait les regards que Brittany jetait furtivement à leurs mains. Elle se sentait mal. Coupable.

**Santana : **

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Running through my head 

Running through my head 

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Running through my head 

All the things she said

**Brittany : **

This is not enough

**Santana :**

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

**Brittany : **

This is not enough

All the things I said 

All the things I said 

**Santana : **

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed

They say it's my fault but I want her so much

Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain

Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

When they stop and stare - don't worry me

'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Running through my head 

Running through my head 

All the things she said

All the things she said

Running through my head

Running through my head 

All the things she said

**Brittany :**

This is not enough

Mother looking at me

Tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me

Will I ever be free?

Have I crossed the line ?

But all the things she said,

Running through my head,

Running through my head.

Elles arrivèrent à la maison où Santana résidait il y a encore deux jours. Brittany la regarda intensément, lui laissant une ultime possibilité d'issue. Le visage dénué de toute expression, Santana enfonça son index sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Madame Lopez. La mère de Santana s'attarda sur la vision qui se présentait à elle depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Son mari, inquiet de ne rien entendre, arriva derrière elle.

Monsieur Lopez (autoritaire) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Santana (à Brittany) : Tu vois, je te l'avais dis ! On y va maintenant.

Elle feinta un départ mais fut rattrapée par la prise de parole de sa petite-amie.

Brittany : Je n'ai qu'une question.

Santana : Britt, ça sert à rien, laisse tomber.

Madame Lopez : Santana, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Santana (regard noir) : J'avais bien compris votre position.

Monsieur Lopez : Partez, maintenant.

Il entreprit de refermer la porte, de s'éloigner de cette vue qui lui donnait la nausée, mais Brittany s'entêtait.

Brittany : Mais j'ai toujours ma question..

Santana, du regard, défia ses parents de se défiler à cette requête. Son père souffla, sa mère était soudainement de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et lorgnait les réactions de l'homme à ses côtés. Brittany vit en ce silence un signe encourageant à poursuivre.

Brittany : Pourquoi vous ne voulez plus d'elle ? Je ne comprends pas, San a essayé de m'expliquer pourtant.

Monsieur Lopez ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis rapidemment ils s'emplirent de colère, percevant cette intervention comme un affront, tandis que sa femme se dandinait, gênée.

Monsieur Lopez : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne, jeune fille. Je n'ai pas à justifier ma conduite envers celle qui a été mon enfant. Surtout pas à vous.

Santana haussa les sourcils en entendant le vouvoiement utilisé. Ses parents connaissaient Brittany depuis longtemps, et ils l'avaient toujours tutoyée et adorée.

Brittany : Et bien, moi je l'aime. Et je me demandais comment on peut aimer quelqu'un et lui faire mal. Alors ?

La brune sentit le double sens involontaire de ces paroles. Son sentiment de culpabilité resurgit. Elle sentait également la colère de son père monter de plus en plus. Elle vit sa mère lui poser une main sur l'épaule afin de l'inciter à se calmer. Il inspira fortement avant de cracher les mots blessants qu'ils cachaient dans son coeur.

Monsieur Lopez : La honte. Ce n'est pas la fille que j'ai élevée. Cette fille là, je ne la connais pas, et je n'ai aucune envie de la connaître. Maintenant, laissez-nous. J'ai honte. Oser vous afficher ainsi en public.. c'est répugnant.

Sur ce, il agrippa l'avant-bras de sa femme, la força à reculer et referma la porte, sans une once de culpabilité dans les yeux. Ni de regret. Rien que du dégoût et de la fermeté.

Santana fulminait de colère, ses yeux rivés sur la porte close. Brittany posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Brittany : Je suis désolée.

Santana (sans détourner son regard de la porte) : Ca ne fait rien. Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps !

Brittany : San...

Santana (se tournant vers elle) : Bon, y va, ok ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui empoigna la main, et prit le chemin du retour, sans la lâcher, inexpressive. Sauf pour Brittany qui la connaissait par coeur, mais elle préféra ne rien dire, et lui laisser un peu de temps seule avec elle-même.

* * *

><p>Puck : Alors, pourquoi elle est pas là, S ?<p>

Puck et Quinn sortaient de leur cours d'anglais. L'absence de la Latina et de sa très proche amie cheerleader avait été remarquée de tous. Elle ne suscitait pourtant pas beaucoup d'interrogations, la plupart se fichant de cette étonnante coïncidence, d'autres, n'étaient pas perturbés par le fait que deux amies aussi haut placées dans l'échelle sociale de lycée s'accordent une journée de congé. Seul quelqu'un qui les connaissait pouvait porter de l'importance à cette absence.

Quinn : Elle est avec Brittany. Elle sera là lundi, ne t'inquiètes pas, ton jouet sexuel reviendra.

Puck : Ok... Je pensais que vu que vous êtiez amies, tu aurais envie de parler d'elle.

Quinn : Et bien non.

Puck : Et c'est ton amie, donc ça devrait être la mienne. Je ne suis pas qu'un animal en chaleur, j'ai des principes, Quinn. Je suis un bon juif, à qui tu devrais faire confiance. Tu vois, par exemple, j'ai envie de laisser la marque à vie de mes jointures sur le visage du premier abruti qui te parle trop près. Je ne le fais pas. Devine pourquoi. La confiance. Si tu me faisais confiance aussi, un peu ? Santana et moi, c'est fini, et toutes les filles de l'Ohio et moi, c'est fini aussi.

Quinn : Mais moi, je n'ai pas ta réputation.

Quinn savait qu'elle était en tort, mais elle n'en supportait pas l'idée.

Puck : Tu as trompé tous tes petits-amis.

Quinn : Tais-toi, Puckerman.

Puck : C'est pas une compétition, si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit un couple, dis-le tout de suite. J'en ai marre, ça me prend la tête de devoir toujours justifier tout ce que je peux faire ou dire.

Quinn (marmonnant peu distinctement ) : Tu as raison..

Puck (souriant) : On garde Beth ce soir ?

Il avait préféré changer de sujet, sachant très bien ce que cette capitulation lui avait coûté.

Quinn : J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit à nous...

Puck : Bébé, on en a déjà parlé. On ne peut pas la reprendre à Shelby. Et je suis toujours contre ton plan. On vaut mieux que ça. Elle sera heureuse avec elle, c'est le plus important. On sera là pour elle. Toujours. Tout le temps. Et t'inquiète, quand elle voudra des conseils sur comment séduire le plus sexy garçon du lycée, je suis sûr que c'est toi qu'elle ira voir. Excuse moi, je dois vraiment y aller. Je ne peux pas avoir 100 pompes à chaque début d'entraînement non plus.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna.

Quinn sortit son téléphone de son sac et envoya un message à Santana :

Salut, j'espère que ça se passe bien avec B. Tu reviens lundi ? J'ai toujours ce problème de confiance avec Puck...

* * *

><p>Le lundi, après leur délicieux week-end à ne rien faire d'autre que d'affronter le soutien et l'amour des parents de Brittany, elles revinrent en cours. Elles avaient toutes deux emprunté la même voiture, celle de Santana, pour se rendre au lycée. Brittany, devant l'entrée du lycée, proposa son petit doigt que Santana prit en riant. Elles défilèrent dans le hall d'entrée, fières de leur retour. Brittany était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau lier sa main à celle de Santana et et Santana de profiter en plus du contact de Brittany, de l'admiration qu'elles suscitaient. Elles se sentaient bien, tout simplement, de par cette habitude retrouvée. Santana avait l'impression de flotter dans un nuage de perfection. Jusqu'à ce que Brittany prenne la parole.<p>

Brittany : Prête ?

La brune se retint de répondre, mais son amie sentait son malaise.

Brittany : On en a parlé tout le week-end..

Santana : B, je suis désolée, pas ici. Je ne peux pas.

Brittany s'arrêta et se planta devant elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Brittany : Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Santana, tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu n'es pas seulement la fille hyper sexy et jolie que tout le monde voit. Et veut. Tu es gentille, et douce, et tu vaux mieux que la plupart des gens de ce lycée. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, simplement parce que tu es toi. Montre leur pourquoi je t'aime tant. Tu es forte, S. Nous sommes fortes. Tout va bien, on est que toutes les deux, et c'est ce qui compte.

Santana ne voyait que ses deux yeux bleus profonds qui la scrutaient, qui la fouillaient. Elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Il n'y avait que ces deux yeux.

Les mots de Brittany l'avaient chamboulée. Ils repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

"On est que toutes les deux.." Il n'y avait que ces yeux qu'elle cherchait dès qu'elle ne les trouvait plus, ces yeux dont elle rêvait jour et nuit. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Elle ne se rappelait plus la foule d'élèves. Elle avait oublié sa peur. Rien ne comptait en dehors de ces yeux envoûtants.

Elle l'embrassa.

* * *

><p><strong>Musique : All the things she said de t.A.T.u, que j'ai un peu remanié.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé jusqu'au bout :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 10<p>

Dans un premier temps, les yeux semblaient sortir des orbites. Ensuite, certains froncils se froncèrent pendant que des têtes se tournèrent vers d'autres, histoire de demander si c'était une blague. Dans le même mouvement, les bouches s'ouvrirent. Certaines pour signaler un choc profond, d'autres pour se rassurer, vérifier si leurs propriétaires n'étaient pas devenus fous et voyaient bien comme tout le monde. Et enfin, une partie d'entre elles ont servi à ce moment-là, à se moquer, tout simplement. A ridiculiser. A humilier. A rabaisser. Les joueurs de hockey riaient de leur capitaine qui imitait un besoin urgent de vomir. Les joueurs de football étaient partagés entre les insultes homophobes et les propositions salaces et dégradantes.

Brittany tenait fermement la main de Santana et jetait des regards furieux aux élèves qui osaient s'en prendre à son amie. Santana, elle, était complètement ailleurs, ne réalisant que très peu ce qui se déroulait devant elle, ce qu'elle avait elle-même enclenché et ne résistant pas suffisamment à son attirance pour la blonde. Elle contemplait les réactions, effondrée. Trop effondrée pour réagir, pour riposter, pour fuir. Pour pleurer. Ses yeux ne foudroyaient personne, ses traits n'étaient pas crispés. Elle était vide, nue et à découvert. Le surplus de tension qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler allait avoir raison d'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'une petite fille que Brittany devait protéger du mal présent autour d'elles.

I want to break free

Santana se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait aux alentours lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui sortait de ce lot de bruits infâmes. C'était celle de Finn. Elle chantait.

**Finn :**

I want to break free

Elle le regarda se démarquer des autres en s'avançant vers elles, hésitant. Il cherchait des yeux ses camarades des Glee Clubs et leur soutien. Il les encourageait du regard.

**Finn : **

I want to break free

From your lies

Quinn le rejoignit et lui sourit avant de continuer avec lui.

**Finn & Quinn :**

You're so self satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows, God knows I want to break free.

Puck ne tarda pas à suivre en menaçant visuellement ceux qui se risquaient à parodier diverses choses dans le but de poursuivre la moquerie qui avait assez duré à son goût.

**Finn & Quinn & Puck :**

I've fallen in love

Il se plaça devant les deux cheerleaders dont les mains étaient liée et repoussa ceux qu'il jugeait trop près pour être respectueux du couple.

**Puck : **

I've fallen in love for the first time

Quinn offrit un sourire réconfortant aux filles et s'arrêta à leurs côtés.

Mercedes et Rachel se regardèrent, et dans un parfait accord, poursuivirent tandis que Finn, Quinn et Puck se taisaient.

**Mercedes & Rachel :**

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.

A leur tour, elles s'avancèrent vers le reste de leurs amis et s'organisèrent autour de Santana et Brittany. Les élèves, dégoûtés par le spectacle, soudainement bien moins amusés, s'éloignaient. Blaine, avec un grand sourire, se mit à chanter.

**Blaine :**

It's strange but it's true

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

Il prit les mains de Kurt et l'élança avec lui dans le cercle protecteur.

**Kurt :**

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

**Tina : **

Oh how I want to be free, baby

**Artie :**

Oh how I want to be free

**Tina & Mike :**

Oh how I want to break free.

Tina poussait Artie en chantant, tandis que Sugar marchait à ses côtés en chantant également, et que Mike préférait atteindre le bouclier humain avec ses saltos arrières dont il avait le secret.

Tous étaient campés autour du couple qui était alors l'attraction principale du lycée et chantaient.

But life still goes on

I can't get used to, living without, living without,

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see

I've got to break free.

Le peu d'élèves restés entassés devant la représentation s'étaient vite lassés de la tournure que prenaient les événements et petit à petit avaient déserté les lieux.

**Tina :**

I've got to break free

**Blaine :**

I want to break free, yeah

**Blaine & Finn :**

I want, I want, I want

**Finn :**

I want to break free.

Finn se tourna vers Santana et Brittany, tout comme les autres qui l'étaient déjà. Il ne restait plus personne dans le couloir, à part Shelby et Will qui applaudissaient, accompagnés de Brittany. Santana, elle, était trop occupée à essuyer ses yeux humides pour taper dans ses mains. Quinn la prit dans ses bras alors que Brittany était pendue au cou de Finn. Santana nicha son nez dans le cou de la blonde qui était devenue son amie. Celle-ci sentit ses larmes glisser sur son épaules. La brune se recula avec un minuscule sourire de remerciement, mais ses yeux, eux, témoignaient de sa profonde reconnaissance. De nouveau, elle passa ses doigts sous ceux-ci.

Finn : On avait préparé cette chanson tous ensemble pour vous. On devait vous la chanter à l'auditorium, mais je me suis dit que c'était le moment parfait. Ecoute, Santana, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi, et on n'a pas souvent été assez attentifs au fait que tu pouvais aussi avoir des sentiments. Mais on a tous compris ce qu'il se passait entre toi et Britt, et on veut que vous sachiez que nous sommes là pour vous, si vous avez besoin.

Rachel l'embrassa sur la joue, fière de son petit-ami.

Brittany était dans la bras de son professeur d'espagnol. Elle s'en éloigna et prit la parole.

Brittany : Merci à tous, c'était très beau.

Elle les applaudit une dernière fois et Santana renifla avant de s'avancer.

Santana : Vous m'avez aussi rappelé une chose, et je suis désolée de l'avoir oubliée. Sincèrement. C'est que nous sommes une famille, une vraie. Parce que ça ne se passe pas toujours bien dans une famille, parce qu'on ne peut pas toujours être là pour tout le monde, parce que la vie est une foutue merde qui nous en impose plein à tous, mais on est inquiets, on est présents à notre manière. Et récemment, j'ai vraiment appris ce que signifiait la famille.

Elle saisit la main de Brittany et ne regarda plus qu'elle.

Santana : Et on ne quitte pas sa famille si on l'aime.

Mercedes : Je suis désolée, Mrs Corcoran, mais je crois qu'on préfère retourner avec les New Direction.

Quinn hocha la tête afin de confirmer sa position. Shelby sourit, compréhensive.

Shelby : J'ai reçu une offre d'emploi, puisque Sugar a l'intention de partir de McKinley avant la fin de l'année, et je pense la suivre. J'allais justement vous en parler, mais ce n'est plus la peine. Bien sûr, Quinn, ça ne change rien pour vous et Beth. Vous avez toujours mon numéro, et ce n'est qu'à une demie-heure d'ici.

Santana se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle voulait s'isoler, s'éloigner de cet attroupement plein d'amour enserrant. La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de ce moment de partage. Santana en profita pour s'échapper, prétextant un besoin pressant de se rendre aux toilettes avant d'entrer en salle de classe. Elle se précipita en direction du lieu qui permettait son désir de s'isoler sans attendre de remarque de la part de ses interlocuteurs. Elle disparut aux yeux de tous à l'angle du couloir. Elle passa devant la porte des toilettes sans même la regarder et continua sa course.

Brittany l'avait regardée partir pendant que ses camarades se réunissaient dans une marche en direction de leurs cours qui avaient commencé. La danseuse n'hésita pas et personne ne se retourna pour l'inciter à les suivre. Tout le monde savait le choix qu'elle prendrait et qui elle suivrait. Elle fixait toujours le point où Santana avait échappé à sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule. Elle marcha calmement, suivant les pas empruntés plus tôt. Elle ignora la porte des toilettes et poursuivit tout droit. Elle ignora le son portant de la voix des quelques professeurs qui s'échappait des porte qu'elle croisait. Elle ignora les retardataires qu'elle rencontrait. Elle regardait droit devant elle, à la quête de l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. Elle arriva finalement, ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse et la referma de la même manière. Elle avança lentement dans l'auditorium dès qu'elle l'aperçue. Santana était recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise sur un des sièges du fond. Sans un mot, Brittany lui prit la main, et par ce geste Santana leva enfin ses yeux larmoyants sur elle. Elle se laissa entraîner, puis pousser sur un siège du premier rang.

Brittany : J'ai écris une chanson l'autre jour. J'étais avec Lord Tubbington, je lui rappelais que fumer était mal et que je pouvais l'aider s'il le voulait. Et les oiseaux chantaient. J'ai pensé à toi. Ils chantaient comme s'ils connaissaient l'air, tu te rappelles ? Je trouve qu'elle n'est pas aussi bien que "My Cup", mais elle est pour toi, parce que je t'aime, S. Et comme l'a dit Finn, c'est le moment parfait pour te la chanter.

Elle se retourna vers le piano, dos à elle, sur scène.

Brittany : Brad ?

Santana : Brad n'est pas là, B..

Brittany : Tant pis. Je suis sûre que le karma le punira.

Brittany sourit.

Brittany : Tu es prête ?

Santana hocha légèrement la tête et attendit, se calant du mieux qu'elle put dans son fauteuil.

Brittany commença à chanter a capella avec une tendresse infinie au fond des yeux, concentrée sur la Latina.

**Brittany :**

Je ne dis pas savoir ce que tu ressens,

Je ne prétends pas tout comprendre parfaitement.

Tu peux me dire ce dont tu as besoin, 

Ou même ne me parler de rien,

Je resterai écouter ton silence,

Je demeurerai tant que tu nécessiteras de ma présence

Car sache que je suis là, à tes côtés,

Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Alors essuie tes larmes et prends ma main,

Aussi fort que tu as mal, serre la bien.

Plonge tes yeux dans le ciel obscur et admire,

Tu es la lune qui scintille plus que les étoiles, 

Je veux voir sur tes lèvres se dessiner un sourire,

Car tu es l'étincelle qui éloigne le mal.

Rejette tes cheveux en arrière,

Comme tu sais si bien le faire,

Lève-toi et marche la tête haute et fière, 

Continue d'avancer dans l'Ephemère.

Je ne dis pas que c'est facile,

Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille.

Je supporterai le poids de tes peines sur mes épaules,

Si je peux porter ce fardeau avec toi, je jouerai mon rôle.

Parce que quand les tiennes ne sont plus assez fortes, tu peux compter sur moi,

Tu peux compter sur moi même quand plus rien ne va,

Car sache que je suis là, à tes côtés,

Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer.

Alors essuie tes larmes et prends ma main,

Aussi fort que tu as mal, serre la bien.

Plonge tes yeux dans le ciel obscur et admire,

Tu es la lune qui scintille plus que les étoiles, 

Je veux voir sur tes lèvres se dessiner un sourire,

Car tu es l'étincelle qui éloigne le mal.

Rejette tes cheveux en arrière,

Comme tu sais si bien le faire,

Lève-toi et marche la tête haute et fière, 

Continue d'avancer dans l'Ephemère.

Je ne prétends rien, oublions les grandes phrases,

Tu as juste à savoir que où que tu voles, je serai ta base.

Je ne dis pas savoir ce que tu peux ressentir,

Mais que je partagerai ta peine si je le pouvais.

Je veux juste voir sur tes lèvres se redessiner un sourire,

Car je suis nostalgique de ce temps où on riait.

Alors essuie tes larmes et prends ma main,

Agrippe fort tes doigts et serre la bien.

Mes épaules sont là, si tu as besoin.

Mes mots ne sont rien,

Mais tu es le Soleil que jalouse l'Univers,

Mes mots ne sont rien, 

Mais ma foi en toi est sincère, 

Car tu es l'Océan que jalousent les mers

Car tu es toi et ça me suffit amplement.

Lève-toi et marche la tête haute et fière.

A mesure qu'elle chantait, elle se rapprochait de la brune. A la fin de sa performance, Santana enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et la serra très fort, tout en se relevant.

Oui, peut-être que tout allait bien finalement. Elle était Santana Lopez, et elle était Brittany S. Pierce, et c'était suffisant. Oui. Peut-être que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde. Peut-être. Peut-être que Quinn ne récupèrerait jamais son bébé. Peut-être qu'elles ne quitteraient jamais l'Ohio, peut-être, oui. Mais une chose était sûre parmi toutes ces suppositions. Une chose qui demeure au milieu de tout. Cette chose, cette raison qui a fait que Santana s'était relevée. Elles étaient toutes les deux. Quinn avait Puck. Ils n'auraient pas Beth, mais Beth les aurait. Santana avait Brittany. Elles avaient une famille. Peut-être que Santana avait perdu la sienne, mais elle avait trouvé mieux. Elle a appris le respect, l'amitié. Et surtout, elle avait goûté à l'amour. Oui, elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, au milieu de leur nouvelle famille, et de celle que Brittany partagerait avec Santana. Tout allait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson que Brittany chante pour Santana est une chanson que j'avais écrite pour une amie. Je trouve qu'elle se prêtait à la situation. J'espère que vous aimerez ! <strong>

**Merci à tous encore une fois. **


	11. Epilogue

**Et voici un petit épilogue qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.**

L'insupportable mélodie de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Soufflant de lassitude, Puck se leva du canapé, prêt à exiger expressément le départ de l'énième vendeur de porte à porte qui le dérangeait pendant son match de football. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il s'arrêta net dans son élan, stupéfait.

- Beth ?

Sa jeune fille avait maintenant 15 ans et se tenait sur le palier, les joues imbibées de larmes.

Dix ans plus tôt, Shelby, la mère adoptive de la petite, avait accepté d'inclure ses heureux géniteurs dans sa vie. C'est ainsi que Quinn et Puck avaient pu avoir la chance de voir grandir et s'épanouir ce qui était passé d'une énorme erreur à leur merveille.

Très tôt, elle avait compris qui étaient ses vrais parents et l'avait accepté. Beth venait de temps en temps passer le week-end dans la petite maison que Quinn et Puck partageaient avec Lucas, leur fils de 5 ans.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas prévu que l'adolescente leur rendrait visite, et pourtant elle était là, pleurant misérablement devant son père. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, chacun se contentant de fixer l'autre, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Ce fut l'adulte qui sortit le premier de sa courte inertie et prit sa fille dans ses bras en prenant bien soin de la serrer suffisamment fort pour la rassurer de sa présence. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais il était prêt à la soulager de n'importe quel chagrin.

Dans un mouvement tendre, le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années la guida sans la lâcher vers le canapé. Il l'a fit s'asseoir et éteignit la télévision dans un geste de nonchalance.

- Qui c'était ?

Quinn arriva dans le salon en finissant de mettre ses boucles d'oreille. Elle portait une courte robe noire qui mettait parfaitement ses courbes et ses fines jambes en valeur. Légèrement maquillée, sa femme était magnifique.

Un sanglot lui répondit. Intriguée, et prise de court, elle releva la tête et resta interdite, n'apercevant pas la source de ce bruit larmoyant, perdu dans les bras de son homme. Elle s'approcha alors, doucement, et à son tour étreignit sa fille lorsqu'elle l'eût reconnue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?

La mère biologique embrassa le front de sa fille avec une infinie tendresse afin de lui intimer sa présence à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait parler sans risque de rejet.

L'adolescente sanglota contre l'épaule de ses parents avant de lâcher difficilement quelques mots que les adultes ne comprirent pas. Ils se regardèrent, hésitants. Quinn prit l'initiative.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Beth se redressa, le visage toujours bercé de larmes, mais calmée.

- Je ne veux plus retourner chez Maman. Je veux rester ici, avec vous et Lucas.

Evidemment, cela leur ferait extrêmement plaisir de garder le fruit de leur amour adolescent avec eux, évidemment... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils étaient conscients que ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ils avaient des responsabilités. Non, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas. De plus, ils savaient que ça aurait été une erreur ; ils respectaient Shelby, et les mots de la jeune fille sortaient sous le coup de la colère. Néanmoins compréhensifs et désireux d'en savoir davantage, ils l'incitèrent à poursuivre.

- Elle m'a engueulée parce que j'ai couché avec un garçon.

Elle avait dévoilé cette information comme la plus anodine des nouvelles. Quinn eut un hoquet de surprise et Puck se redressa d'un bond du canapé, hors de lui.

- Tu as quoi ?

Apeurée, la jeune fille aussi blonde que sa mère s'enfonça dans son siège avant d'avancer, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, qu'ils l'avaient bien fait, eux. La preuve se tenant sous leurs yeux.

Quinn, qui jusqu'à lors n'avait pas bronché, prit la parole, scandalisée par les propos ridicules de sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas pareil...

- Oui, parce que déjà, nous on avait 16 ans, la coupa son mari.

- Oui, reprit-elle en jetant un regard noir à l'attention du père de ses enfants, et surtout c'était une erreur. Nous n'étions pas assez matures, et les conditions étaient.. particulières. Je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs après cette période. Beth, ma chérie, je t'aime, et je suis heureuse de t'avoir à nos côtés aujourd'hui, mais quand tu es née.. Je n'étais pas prête. C'était dur. Et je ne regrette pas ta naissance, mais plus tard, quand je me suis remise avec ton père, j'ai regretté que notre première fois ait déjà été passée et fut.. si bouleversante. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

Les yeux baissés, l'enfant hocha la tête.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda Puck à bout de patience.

- Noah... commença Quinn pour le calmer.

- Non, Quinn, c'est bon, assura la plus jeune en levant la main, comme pour retenir les mots de sa mère biologique. Puis, en regardant son père, elle poursuivit : C'est mon copain.

- Jonathan ? Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous ?

Beth rosit.

- Ce n'est pas Jonathan..

Les yeux de Puck rétrécirent.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec ce garçon ?

Minuscule face au regard brûlant de l'adulte, Beth regretta d'avoir pensé que cette nouvelle serait mieux accueillie ici. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle courrait à sa perte. Décidant de rester sur sa position, après tout, elle ne regrettait en revanche pas le passé, elle voulut défier à travers son regard et son ton son père lorsqu'elle répondit. Mais c'est une voix hésitante et horriblement aigue qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Un mois.

Cette fois-ci, Puck explosa et Quinn ne put le retenir.

- Un mois ! Mais comment peux-tu être sûre de tes sentiments et des siens en un mois ?

- Il.. Il est plus âgé, il n'aurait jamais attendu plus longtemps si on ne l'avait pas fait !

Les larmes qui se remirent à couler librement sur son beau visage forcèrent Puck à se calmer. Il respirait bruyamment et tournait en rond sans jamais regarder son enfant. Il savait que si ses yeux se posaient sur le visage qu'il aimait tant observer depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, et qui aujourd'hui reflétait du désespoir, sa colère dégonflerait aussi sec. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout lui passer, même s'il voulait qu'elle n'ait jamais à pleurer de sa vie.

- Tu... commença Quinn terrifiée, Tu n'es pas enceinte ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! S'enerva Beth en fronçant les sourcils et en s'éloignant un peu plus de sa mère qui était restée assise sur le canapé.

Comprenant son geste, la blonde n'insista pas. Puck s'arrêta soudainement vers sa fille.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Surprise, l'adolescente ne répondit pas et le dévisageait.

- Beth ?

Cette fois-ci c'était Quinn qui avait parlé. Elle s'était finalement rapprochée et baladait ses doigts dans les cheveux de la petite blonde.

- Oui.. Oui je l'aime.

- Tu en es sûre ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit beau, ou plus âgé, ou.. Beth, ma chérie, je sais que ça doit être pénible pour toi. Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. C'est juste qu'on ne voudrait pas que tu fasses d'erreur et que tu regrettes plus tard. On aurait aimé que tu nous en parles avant.

-Quel âge il a ? Réattaqua Puck, plus doucement.

- 18 ans.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, il se força une nouvelle fois à rester calme.

- Ca t'ennuierait qu'on.. l'invite à dinner un soir ?

Il finit sa phrase dans un souffle, sa retenue lui coutant de l'énergie.

- Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire ? Il ne m'a pas forcée, je le voulais aussi !

- Noah a raison ma puce.. Si tu as... fait ça, c'est que tu veux que ça dure entre vous. On veut juste le rencontrer et discuter. C'est important pour nous, tu comprends ? Et Shelby voudra sûrement faire pareil, et c'est son droit.

- Mmmh...

- Beth ? Insista Quinn.

- Oui, très bien, je lui en parlerai.. lâcha la gamine, excédée.

- Mais la discussion n'est pas finie jeune fille. Je vais appeler Shelby pour lui dire que tu vas bien, et je vais aussi appeler San pour annuler. Toi, tu restes ici.

- Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ? Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je..

- C'est bon, ça ne fait rien. Nous pourrons toujours les voir une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de parler tous les trois. Ce soir, tu dormiras à la maison et demain on te ramènera chez toi, ok ?

Beth hocha la tête, peu sûre de ce qu'elle voulait.

- Il est où Lucas ?

- Chez les voisins. Ils le devaient le garder ce soir, et ça tombe très bien, précisa Puck en composant un numéro sur son téléphone portable.

* * *

><p>- Ok, embrasse Queen B pour nous, Puckerman.<p>

Santana raccrocha rapidement et balança le téléphone sur le canapé avant de se précipiter dans la chambre où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. A peine eût-elle ouvert la porte et franchit le seuil que deux bras puissants la plaquèrent contre le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sourire que sa bouche se formait déjà pour laisser s'échapper des soupirs de bien-être quand celle de sa compagne parcourut son cou. Santana découvrit un peu plus, le plus possible en réalité, sa peau afin de lui laisser plus d'accès. Celle-ci désormais parfaitement exposée, Brittany la mordit à la naissance de l'épaule. Les soupirs devinrent gémissements. Elles se connaissaient par coeur.

- Ils ne viennent pas, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle avant de repartir lécher la plaie.

La brune ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains derrière la tête de son amante afin de l'appuyer un peu plus contre elle. Brittany sourit de l'attention, avant de continuer méticuleusement son travail. Incapable de réagir, pliée sous le joug du plaisir, Santana ne réagissait pas et laissa le contrôle à sa femme. Les caresses s'intensifièrent. La Latina, n'en pouvant plus, victime de toute cette tension sexuelle qui l'étouffait littéralement, passait nerveusement les mains dans le dos de la blonde, s'énervant un peu plus à chaque fois que ses doigts butaient contre l'attache de soutien-gorge. Son genou vint naturellement se placer entre les cuisses de Brittany. Elle ne chercha pas à le frotter, mais appuya, tout simplement, attendant que ce soit elle qui déclanche le mouvement, courrant à sa porte. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Brittany cherchait désespérément toujours plus de contact, plus de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus pleinement s'occuper du cou de Santana.

Cette dernière, fière de sa victoire, décrocha triomphalement le morceau de tissu qui le narguait depuis le début. Elle prit un instant afin de contempler cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout rougir de plaisir contre son genou, se frottant le plus possible contre elle, et à moitié nue. Elle était magnifiquement parfaite. Tellement belle qu'elle aurait pu jouir, là, juste devant cette vue. Elle aimait la regarder dormir, elle aimait lui préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit le matin juste pour la voir lui offrir son premier sourire de la journée, elle aimait savoir que c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir de lui procurer tant de plaisir. Elle aimait tout, absolument tout chez cette fille. Depuis tellement de temps, et pour tellement de temps encore. Et cette pensée l'émouvait à chaque fois. Peu désireuse de se mettre à pleurer de joie devant la chance qu'elle avait et de risquer de briser ce moment magique, Santana préféra partir titiller la pointe durcie du sein droit de sa petite-amie qui s'offrait à elle. De sa main, elle joua avec l'autre mamelon, savourant les râles de plaisir qui s'évadaient de la délicieuse bouche de sa chère et tendre.

Sentant ses cheveux tirés vers le haut, elle ne put résister à l'appel de Brittany et se releva. Elle tut les gémissements par un baiser langoureux tant réclamé, très fière de son effet. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle subodore la suite des évènements. En effet, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Profitant du répit qui lui était accordé, la danseuse inversa les rôles et n'hésita pas à mouvoir sa main contre l'entrejambe de sa compagne. Souriant, Santana consentit à admettre qu'elle était battue pour le moment et se laissa aller. A son tour, Brittany se débarrassa du tee-shirt et du soutien-gorge qu'elle haissait actuellement. Elle voulut s'y plonger, mais Santana la supplia d'accélérer les choses. En temps normal, elle aimait profiter de ces moments où c'était elle qui guidait leurs ébats, mais elle aussi voulait aller vite, elle aussi voulait atteindre la jouissance. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que Quinn et Puck ne viendraient pas ce soir, elle avait la certitude d'avoir toute la nuit rien que pour elles. Sa courte réflexion eut raison d'elle. Santana la fit basculer sur le lit, à califourchon sur elle. D'un furtif coup d'oeil, Santana observa la toute dernière barrière de tissu qui la gênait.

Avec un sourire carnassier, elle embrassa tendrement Brittany à la commissure de ses lèvres puis descendit dangeureusement, collée au corps de son amante. Elle s'arrêta face à la culotte trempée, et souriant de plus en plus, embrassa l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Elle sentait la frustration de la blonde, et en profitait. Soudain, elle fut propulsée brusquement contre l'objet de ses convoitises. La danseuse avait cédé à sa frustration et l'obligeait à accélerer.

Son goût pour l'insolence fut dominé par l'amour qu'elle portait à ce petit corps tremblant de désir sous elle. Capitulant, elle retira rapidement le vêtement et laissa sa langue jouer avec le clitoris gonflé qui l'appelait. Les soupirs qui lui répondirent l'excitaient de plus en plus. Elle aspira le bouton de chair, arrachant un premier cri. Les mains de Brittany s'agrippaient désespérement à son cuir chevelu. Ses yeux papillonnaient. Ses dents emprisonnaient fortement sa lèvre inférieure et la libéraient à chaque fois qu'il lui était impossible de retenir un gémissement. Le spectacle était sublime. Elle était sublime. Santana profitait de chaque instant.

La brune se décida à la pénétrer. Deux doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle, et le mouvement s'accélerait considérablement. La danseuse se cambra davantage, si c'était possible. Leur respiration saccadée et les râles de plaisir qui devenaient des cris emplissaient la pièce. Elles avaient terriblement chaud, elles étaient terriblement bien. Et elles s'aimaient. Rien n'avait changé. Elles s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Elles étaient fières de leur relation, pas parce qu'elles avaient le courage de s'afficher en public, ou parce qu'elles étaient différentes, mais parce que c'était le véritable amour. Celui que tout le monde cherche, et elles, elles l'avaient trouvé.

L'orgasme la faucha. L'ultime gémissement résonna dans les oreilles de Santana.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime San. Embrasse-moi. Je t'aime.

Touchée par cette petite voix affaiblie qui l'appelait, Santana retira délicatement ses doigts de l'intimité de sa compagne et posa fougueusement ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes. Elle suçota aussitôt la lèvre inférieure blessée.

Brittany la repoussa et s'allongea sur elle. Elle se précipita sur ses lèvres et lui demanda l'entrée qui ne lui fut pas refusée. Ses mains se baladaient sur les flancs de la brune, s'arrêtant sur les points sensibles qu'elle lui connaissait.

Elle se redressa, les yeux noirs de désir.

- C'est mon tour, non ?

Oui. Oui, elles s'aimaient. Et c'étaient tout ce qui comptait. Elles en avaient bavé, peut-être bien. Mais elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles pourraient tout revivre à nouveau si c'était pour en arriver à ce jour là. Ce jour où elles vivaient ensemble, où elles se faisaient l'amour, et ce jour où elles savaient qu'elles se réveilleraient ensemble le lendemain. Dieu qu'elles s'aimaient. Et elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

**Et voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! **

**Je voulais montrer la relation qu'avait Beth avec Puck et Quinn, et puis bien sur, caser un peu de Brittana ! (Bon, ça s'appelle peut-etre pas un peu ça.. )**


End file.
